A Christmas Story
by gaara-no-suna
Summary: COMPLETE! Behold the trequel! Trequel to Just One Night. Same pairings as usual. I'll add a longer summary later. Ciao!
1. Trapped

**This trequel, my friends, is going to be demon and conflict free...to a degree. Nobody is going to be coming after us. Call it a...Christmas special, if you will. As these were written even before I finished the second story, I don't really know what to say here, so I'll just get to Chapter One, ne? Ja ne!**

**Disclaimer: Only the evil, diabolical plans are mine. Well...Vanessa did some, too. **

**

* * *

Chapter One**

"It's the beginning of Christmas Break!" The Destinies clap their hands as they walk down the crowded, snowy street: window shopping. As it is their first Christmas with the boys, they need to make sure that it is as special as it can possibly be. And knowing the Destinies (**a/n: Which I most certainly do...**) they can make things very interesting when they put their minds to it. And they are most definately putting their minds to this occasion.

A collection of old swords catches Olivia's eye as she walks by, "You think Hiei would like a new sword?"

"One made by a human? Doubt it," Meagan shrugs.

"I miss Yukina," Nissi moans. "She was so sweet."

"Yes, you and her share about the same innocence," Malia comments.

Vanessa shoves them out of the way as a cyclist comes whizzing by them, nearly splattering them all into the pavement. She sweat drops as they continue on with their conversations. _They didn't even notice..._The snow picks up, swirling around the street and blinding the people who happened to be walking on it; the Destinies included. Well, it was affecting everyone save Malia. After she figured out her relationship with Touya, everything snowy and icy appealed to her like nothing else...except Jin. But at the moment the fiery red-haired demon is in Makai taking care of some "personal business," leaving Malia to obsess over the snow.

Struggling as the snow picks up even more, the Destinies walk into the first store they see--which happens to be the biggest in the district. Looking around they see no one--no clerks, no attendants. Sighing, the Destinies search moments more in hopes of finding someone who can help them. There is none. Finally they hear a voice of an actual human being, but they most definately don't like what it is saying. The simple mumblings of, "lights out for the night," and being thrown in the darkness are not very happy when one realizes what they mean when they are put together.

They are trapped.

"What are we going to do?" Fumbling, the Destinies scramble over each other, panicked. Even as experienced as the Destinies are with darkness, they do not like this feeling of being thrown into the darkness. As they lose all sense of where they are, the only thing they can think of is "oh crap." Finally after what seem to be _forever_, Vanessa summons her fire ball to illuminate the room. It is dark and shadowy but as the Destinies move on and move on, a light switch comes into view. The Destinies run for it, flicking it up in a hurry. Immediately all the lights come on and the doors unlock. The sudden light blinds the Destinies like deer, causing them to only be able to stand in place for a while.

"Enough of this," Malia rubs her eyes impatiently. "What are we going to do?"

"Didn't you just ask that question?" Olivia implores.

"Yes, and no one gave me an answer."

"Well, I suppose the best thing would be to find a phone and call Shizuru or one of the boys to let them know we're safe."

"And ask for a ride."

"Or," Vanessa says hopefully, "it's not too cold and Meagan can teleport us there."

"Nope. Not possible."

Vanessa looks crest-fallen and Meagan looks agitated. She knew there would be a limit to her teleporting powers, and the previous incident with Touya had proven her right--her powers did not work in the cold. The Destinies look around with glum faces until Nissi smiles widely. Her friends stare at her with caution--they know this look.

"Well...while we're here, we might as well have some fun."

"Define 'fun,'" they demand.

Nissi points to a shop, "Anyone up for slushies?"

o.0 And with that the Destinies scatter, all heading towards the slushie shop. Laid out before them are--not only slushies--but a variety of different ice-creams. Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, mint, caramel. The Destinies give a whoop of happiness, grab a cherry slushie, and retreat to other parts of the store. The manga store is currently claimed by Nissi and Meagan, the electronics by Vanessa, and the movies by Olivia and Malia. It is heaven. I repeat--heaven. But, alas, all good things must come to an end. And they do--just not right now.

Nissi wanders away from the manga and quietly she drifts to the candy. Picking up a packet and swearing that she will buy thousands of packets when they get out, she rips it open and prepares to eat it. If only the others had noticed sooner. Only does Meagan notice as Nissi comes back to the manga, an enormous grin plastered on her face. Her eyes are blurry and unfocused, and Meagan knows what this means.

"Nissi..."

"Mwahahahahahahahaha (sproing; bounce) YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME! I AM QUEEN OF THE LOOPHOLES!" (**a/n: She really is. You should see the stuff she does to her siblings.**)

"HELP!" Meagan calls as she latches herself onto Nissi, trying hard not to let go. "We have an emergency! She's sugar high!"

Immediately the Destinies assemble in the manga collection, only to find a horrible sight. Meagan lays sprawled on the ground, a bump on her head, and a the manga store is in dissaray. Books are (not torn, thankfully) pulled from their shelves and tossed around the room. As Meagan comes to, they see Nissi's beaming face come upon the television.

"Hello my little pawns. Catch me if you can! Bwahahahahahaha!"

The screen goes blank. Shaking her head, Meagan sits up and stares at her friends. "We need to capture her before morning _and _get this place back in order."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Olivia pulls her up.

"I don't know. We've got the most brilliant minds of our class here--we can think of something."

"Right!" Vanessa grins.

"I suppose we should split into two groups: A and B. Vanessa and I shall be B and Meg: you and Malia can be A. For starters, A team can go and find a big white board and some markers while we clean this place up."

"Roger!" Malia winks, grabs Meagan's hand, and is gone.

Vanessa shoots Olivia a look that clearly says: you just had to give us cleaning, didn't you? Olivia shrugs and reaches for a Fruits Basket manga. Slowly (**a/n: And I mean slowly. It took Vanessa hours to clean her room one time. Remember that, Inu-chan? Lol.**) the manga store becomes normal looking. Just in time, too--Malia and Meagan come in with a large white board and some multicolored markers.

"We took the liberty of trying to draw up a plan. Hope you guys don't mind..."

"Not at all," Vanessa mumbles, sitting on her knees. "What did you come up with?"

"Just a basic blueprint of the store and an attack plan."

o.0 "All right then..."

Malia, clearing her throat and preparing for a long presentation as she had to do that one time in math class (**a/n: That was real. Heh. I was her partner.**), flips up the cover of the white board and pulls out three markers: red, black, and green. She explains that she and Meagan are the green, and that Olivia and Vanessa are red. Nissi is the target color black.

"We need to split up. Most likely she's sitting here," Malia circles three major control rooms, "with all of the controls. That's all on the second floor. SO what I think we should do is split up: one group take the third floor and one take this ground floor, then skate around in the shadows and take the rooms down one at a time. We can each get one room and take the last one together."

"Sure."

"Awright--we've done way too much searching on all the floors to be climbing anymore stairs, so you guys can get level three," Meagan insists.

"Cool."

So the two teams split up, beginning their search for the sugar-high Nissi.

"How close are we to our destination?" Vanessa whispers.

"I don't want to say...Nissi could be listening."

"Oh, right."

The two move slowly on the ground of the store, underneath all the clothes as to stay out of Nissi's sight.

**Wherever Nissi Is**

"I shall never let them catch me!"

**Back With Olivia and Vanessa**

"Ah! What happened?"'

"Nissi cut the lights! Shimatta...Don't conjour up a fire ball--it'll give away our position."

"I won't..."

_Malia..._Olivia concentrates hard. _Malia, did Nissi cut the power with you guys, too? _

_Y-yes, and I ran into a pole because of it._

_A...pole?_

_YES!_

_Ah! Okay, okay--carry on as planned._

_Yup. _

Vanessa waves her hand around, connecting with Olivia's forehead. "Ow!"

"Sorry," she whispers.

"Nevermind...let's just get going."

"Roger!"

**With Meagan and Malia**

"She cut the lights! I can't believe her!" Meagan shrieks, rubbing her sore head.

"Meagan--"

"Wait till I get my hands on her I'm gonna--"

"Meagan."

"And she's going to regret what she--"

"MEAGAN!"

Malia sends a swift punch to Meagan's stomach to shut her up, and it works perfectly. Malia imagines Meagan's face contorting in pain as she realizes that Malia has just punched her. Blinking furiously, Meagan takes a few gasping breaths and closes her eyes as a way to calm herself down. It works, and silently the pair continue on with their current mission: finding their way out of this horrible store.

They whack into every single thing that they cannot see until--by some _wonderful _miracle--they stumble out of the store. The lights are not completely out in the hallways--more dimmed. Keeping to the shadows they creep along the edge of the wall and to the escalator. One at a time, the two lay themselves flat against the escalator and remain still as it carries them upwards towards the second floor hallway.

"Do you think Olivia and Vanessa will have done the first room yet?"

"No."

"Really?"

"I think they were in one of the clothing stores."

"Ouch." Meagan winces.

"I know..."

The target room comes in sight, and the door is slightly ajar. _She's been here. _That's the thought that runs through Meagan's and Malia's heads as they shove the door open eagerly and pounce on the first human being they see. As it is still dark they do not notice that they had happened to pounce on one of their allies: Olivia. She glares at them and they scramble off of her hurriedly. Giving her lopsided grins the two shrug their shoulders in apology. Olivia only pushes past them and to the back wall where Vanessa is starting up a computer.

"Find her yet?"

"Not yet...oh, there we go."

Malia leans over Olivia's shoulder, "What's she doing?"

"Shh! She's hacked into the computer mainframe and is searching for Nissi in the store."

"But we already know where she is."

"We're checking for extra exits--windows, back doors, loose panels in the cieling or the walls."  
"Nothing. We're good," Vanessa swivels in her chair. "Lets get her."

Punching the air Meagan leads the way out, crouching down once she hits the main hallway. Tey creep to the room in which they are _certain_ Nissi is in...

...and bust down the door.

"AAAH!" Nissi screams and points.

The Destinies, with the wildest indian war cries, pile into the room and head towards their sugar high friend. In retaliation, Nissi runs through the walls.

"CRAP! We forgot she can faze!"

"Outside!"

"RUN FASTER!"  
The four run out of the room, flicking the lights on as they go. And as they once again hit the hallway they see...Hiei. Yes, it is Hiei, crouching over a _very _frightened Nissi. But it's not quite the same Hiei. His usual one Jagan has multiplied to about twenty, his skin is green, and his hair is pointed differently. The Destinies freak, "AAH! SIT!"

Whump.

"Hn. Baka onnas," he mumbles, slipping back into his other form and standing up.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!" Nissi regains her form and jumps on Hiei.

"That," he says a he pries her off of him, "was my demon form. What? Did you think I stay in this form forever?"

The Destinies nod.

Nissi tugs his shirt, "Do _I _have a demon form?"

"Yes. And Olivia. I believe Koenma already discussed this with you."

"Oh yeah..." Olivia touches her forehead lightly. "I remember."

"Anyway, let's get you baka onnas home."  
He grabs them and runs out. It has stopped snowing, though the Destinies can hardly tell at the speed they are going. The mansion looms into view and Hiei increases his speed even further, oblivious to Olivia's shouts of "don't whack the trees." Needless to say, she doesn't trust him _that _much. He stops at the door as Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara come out with worried looks on their faces. They relax as they see the Destinies with Hiei. The five dislodge themselves from him and run into their rooms, not wanting to explain what had happened just yet. The boys look after them. Kurama laughs,

"What a wonderful way to start Christmas break."

**

* * *

Indiana. Sweet, sweet Indiana. How I love being back in my home state, even though I was born in Virginia. Heh. But the rest of my family was born here so yuh...I get to see my cousins. I love my cousins. Nicholas especially. Ah, but being around him makes me feel soo stupid. T.T Oh well. Destinies, how are you doing! (waves; winks) I miss you! Awright, gonna work on the next chapter! Ja ne!**


	2. Mistletoe

**Mwahaha, I like this chapter muy mucho. I just had to do this to the poor...well, you'll see. Short chapter, but I think it might make you laugh. **

**Discalimer: Kyu...No hablo es ingles, pero Yu Yu Hakusho no es mio. **

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

"Oh boys!"

Vanessa and Meagan smile wickedly and point to what seems to be a small, leafy plant hanging above them. Mistletoe (**a/n: Spelling?**). The Destinies had put it up just two minutes earlier, specifically for this prank. Hiei and Kurama look up, recognize the plant, instantly blush to the roots of their hair, and start backing away.

"Oh no you dont," Olivia warns, looking up from her book. She waves her hand and the two feel themselves moving closer and closer together. (**a/n: Did I tell you guys that I had the power to control people's bodies? I think I did but if not, I can. Thanks.**)

Their blushes intense but the Destinies know that they're going to take it like good little demons. Malia and Nissi enter just as their lips meet. Nissi gasps and her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"W-what is going on here?" Malia stammers.

Olivia releases the two but...are they still kissing? The Destinies stare in awe and horror. Did Kurama just...pull Hiei closer? And was it just a trick of the light or did Hiei just slip his hand in Kurama's _shirt_? The two pull away and smile. Grabbing Kurama's hand, Hiei tugs him closer.

"Let's go have some fun."

o.0 "AHHHH!"  
Screaming in terror the girls run out of the room and into that of Botan's, recanting what they had just seen. Botan sets her book aside patiently. Her purple eyes shine with amusement and she smiles widely. "Well yes, didn't you know?"  
"Know...what?"

"Hiei and Kurama were together before you guys. Did you honestly think they were still...um, pure? Hiei's slept with his fair share of guys--he wasn't much of a girl lover before--and Kurama's even worse. When you see _his _demon form, you'll understand...but he used to be quite the play-boy in his...day...what's wrong?"

"Botan..." Olivia and Nissi say through gritted teeth. "We don't need to know this stuff.."

"They aren't even our boyfriends and _we _don't even wanna know," Malia declares, earning nods from Meagan and Vanessa.

"Whoops. You know me--quite the chatterbox!"

"So basically they were...gay?" Yusuke enters.

"HEY! WERE YOU LISTENING!"

"Yup."

"Bingo, bingo--you win the prize!" Botan giggles.

"Don't use that line on me Botan."

T.T "Fine..."

**Later**

Splash. The shower water hits Meagan softly, causing her to sigh happily. After a long day of playing in the snow, she is tired. And boy did they have a lot of snow. Right after they had finished washing their eyes out with soap after what they had seen, the snow had picked up and risen to about an inch. Snowball fights and building snowmen commenced quickly. Draining out the water in her hair and taking a step back she looks up. The usual: white tiles and...the biggest spider Meagan has ever seen in her entire life.

"AHH!"

Forgetting where she is and her current state of attire she runs straight out of the bathroom and through the mansion halls, ending up in the main room...where everyone is assembled.

"Spider...in the bath...SO BIG!" she shudders.

Immediately the assembled stare anywhere save the indecent Meagan before them. Kurama, still looking down, grabs Hiei's cloak from the back of the couch and tosses it to her. She catches it easily, staring down at it with interest and curiousity. "Huh?"

Glancing down Meagan turns about twenty different shades of red before giving an even louder scream than her previous and exiting the room. Yusuke blinks.

"I need a cold shower."

**

* * *

Told you it would be short but what the heck. I was going to end it at Botan's line, right before the "Later" but yah know...I always make it longer if I can. Blerg...two chapters--well, one and a half--in a night. Yay, me! Oh yeah, the Disclaimer reads: I don't speak english but Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine. Bis bald!**


	3. Bat Breaking

**Hello all! . It's Friday here in Indiana which means that is Saturday in Japan. It is actually 12:13 a.m., according to my clock. And even if I don't post these chapters while I'm in Indiana, oh well. Haha! Awright, next chapter up. .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho and I do not own my friends. I only own me, basically.**

**

* * *

Chapter Three **

"So why were you guys stuck in a store for the night?"

"It started snowing. Hard," Vanessa explained, sipping her BubbleMan soda.

Kurama stares at his girlfriend with an amused expression on his face. He suspected that she had something to do with the chaos of the night, but he wasn't exactly sure. So he asked. Instantly, the other Destinies began rambling about her sugar-highness and all the mess that she made that they never cleaned up and how she cut the power on them and how they had to go get her. Kurama sweat-drops. Nissi slurps her soup.

Kuwabara stares at his beloved Vanessa, who is now fingering her bat. "When Touya gets back, I'm going to whack him soo hard."

"Don't whack him too hard," Yusuke warns. "He may have tricked us but he's still one of the best allies we have."

Olivia swivels in her chair, round and round. And round. _I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen..._ Malia glances her way and the two lock eyes. She nods her head--she has the same feeling. But who will this forecoming disaster include? Nervously the two search about the room, but cannot find any signs of distress or anything from either one of those present. They shrug it off. _Just being paranoid. _

Kuwabara drags Vanessa off, "We have to train."

"It's winter vacation! I don't have to train!"

"You never know when a demon will attack, my love."

"I'm _not _training!"

She pulls away from her sensei and stomps up to her room. Meagan grins and tells Yusuke that she also will not be training during this winter break. He shrugs. Kurama tugs Nissi's shirt, "You don't have to train either."

"Yay!"

Moaning, Olivia whacks her head into the table. Hiei will never let her off. Kurama pats her head sympathetically and Nissi offers her the rest of her soup. Olivia gulps it down and goes off to find her sensei. As usual, he's in his room. Ah, the rooms. Once pink, the boys had finally gotten around to repainting--all save Kurama. He actually enjoyed the color. But the others...Yusuke repainted his room a nice, deep blue. Kuwabara put his back to the green it was, and Hiei put his back to black. Olivia knocks on the door and lets herself in. Hiei is fingering his katana.

"Hn."

"Hiei, do I have to--"

"Yes. You have to train."

"Hiei," Olivia moans, ploping onto his bed.

Before he can reply, the two hear the door open slowly. "Anyone home?"

_Oh, no_. Olivia clutches Hiei's arm. _I think I know what's going to happen. _Vanessa appears in the hallway as she runs to her room for her wooden bat. Olivia scrambles out after her, getting downstairs as fast as she can. Malia rushes up to her, hands over her mouth. Her eyes are shining. As much as she doesn't want anything to happen, she really wants to see what Vanessa will do. All of the Destinies run down to the front room. Touya comes over to the Destinies and they hug him...all except Vanessa.

"Hello, Vanessa," Touya moves towards her.

WHACK! Touya spins around once before hitting the floor in a crumpled heap. He is sporting the swirly eyes and is rubbing his head vigourously. But the real trouble is the fact that laying beside him is the top half of Vanessa's precious bat. Her eyes widen with realization and she drops the other half of her bat. Her breathing becomes shallower and shallower, and the Destinies scramble for cover behind the couch.

"NOOO!"

Vanessa drops to the floor in defeat, her precious bat now in two pieces. Even Kuwabara is uncertain whether to go and comfort her. Finally he goes to her and wraps his arms around her. She is too numb to even notice. The Destinies are amazed at the power of her swing and now will know to stay away from her when she weilds her bat. Scary thought...(**a/n: It is a scary thought, innit?**) Very soon Vanessa throws Kuwabara's arms off of her and turns to face the Destinies.

"Uh-oh..."

But Vanessa only walks past them and into her room. Meagan runs after her, unafraid. The others follow.

"What did you expect, hitting him that hard? It _is_--or was--a wooden bat."

"I miss my bat!" Vanessa wails.

"We'll get you another one," Nissi assures.

"Really?"

"A better one."

"A _better _one?"

"Yes."

"YAY!"

Vanessa bounds off to Touya to explain why she hit him. He takes it very reasonably, considering she whacked him so hard the bat broke. Kuwabara tosses Touya an ice pack; he catches it and sticks it to his head. Hiei comes down wrapping his right arm in a bandage. Kurama raises his eyes at him but Hiei just shrugs nonchalantly. Nissi bound over and pokes his forehead, laughing at the face he makes. His Jagan glows behind his headband and she scampers behind Kurama instantly.

"Nissi, you know better."

She nods at Kurama, giving an apologetic grin to Hiei. He smiles lightly. Meagan grabs Olivia and settles down at the table to play a game of poker. In the days since Olivia taught her to play she has become increasingly good and taken a lot of Olviai's money. Not to mention Vanessa's. Of course they take it back when she goes out to play in the snow, but she doesn't know this. Grinning, Olivia shuffles--she just taught herself how--(**a/n: I really just did, actually. Haha.**) and deals the cards out, grimacing at her bad hand.

"Your poker face sucks, Olivia," Meagan jeers at her friend.

"Hmph. This could be but one fraction of my elaborate plan to lure you into a false sense of security before crushing you with an iron fist."

"Yeah, right."

Olivia sticks her tongue out.

---------

The night comes swiftly, bringing with it a campout. Deep in the woods in which they train the Destinies huddle in their tent, preparing to create their fire. Olivia and Malia wield the matches, Nissi and Meagan hold the timber, and Vanessa holds the lighter fluid. The last time they had created fire they had burned all of their school papers, and that was the end of 8th grade.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah!"  
Grinning and whooping the Destinies exit the tent and settle around their campfire. "No magic," they warn Vanessa.

"I won't!"

Nissi and Meagan stoop down and arrange the timber just as the boys had taught them--but not exactly like they taught them. Do the Destinies ever do something completely the way that someone had told them to? I don't think so. Laughing maniaclly, Vanessa douses the sticks and paper with all of the lighter fluid in the can. And last Olivia and Malia each light one match, step away from the fire, and toss.

WOOSH! The Destinies scream as the fire blazes up past the trees. Calming down they laugh and laugh at their fire--until the trees start burning. O.o

The flames go higher.

The flames go higher.

The flames go even higher.

"FIRE!" the Destinies shoot off back to the mansion, but then double back and start to take care of the trees.

_KURAMA! KURAMA WE SET THE TREES ON FIRE--WE NEED YOU GUYS TO COME OUT AND HELP! _

"Olivia, take me up!"

Meagan grabs Olivia who materializes her cloud and flies up through the burning branches, choking back the smoke. Eyes shielded the two fly higher and higher until Meagan forms her ball of air in her hand and tosses it at the fire. "Hah!" The twisting air hits the fire and diminishes it quickly. Meagan and Olivia hit knuckles. A sharp cry echoes and the two look up to see Nissi jumping from branch to branch, falling to the cloud. In _her _hand forms her ball of ice. She tosses and it sprays the topmost of the flames. Suddenly, the things they learned when they went to the Earthquake Disaster center came floating back to Olivia's mind. She jerks her cloud downward, earning screams from Meagan and Nissi.

"We have to hit the base!" she shouts. Meagan and Nissi look blank, then nod.

"Why don't you use your ball, Olivia?" Meagan shouts.

"Sure, if I wanna suck up all the trees!"

A flash of black shoots past them: Hiei. In his speed the wind picks up, going faster and faster until the fire nearest him disappears. The Destinies whoop and cheer. Vanessa flies past the cloud in the form of a huge hawk, carrying Malia on her back. The two drop onto the cloud. Happy to help, Vanessa forms a ball in her hand and tosses. Sadly, she has forgotten that her ball is that of fire. The fire flashes at least three feet higher. The Destinies scream, whacking her on the head multiple times.

"Oops..." Vanessa mutters.

Grinning, Malia forms...a ball? Yup, a ball of water in her hand. The others stare in wonder--since when did Malia know how to do that? With a cry of luck Malia lets the ball go and water sprays from her hand. Surprised that it has so much power, Malia topples backwards, positioning the water to shoot upwards like rain. Immediately the rain douses the fire leaving nothing but smothering trees. The Destinies whoop.

"Malia you did it!"

"When did you learn to do that?"

"That was so awesome!"

All five of the Destinies hold tight onto Olivia's cloud and she brings them back to the ground. Hiei lands next to them; they jump on him.

"Thank you, Hiei!"

"How come the others didn't come?"

"Man, we could have really used Jin, huh?"

Hiei rolls his eyes, "Do you honestly think that they could have done anything? Think: Yusuke has the Spirit Gun, the oaf has the Spirit Sword, and Kurama has a rose whip. What could those things have done to fire? You're lucky _I _could have helped."

"And we're very thankful," the Destinies chorus.

"But what now?" Nissi asks. "Our campout is pretty much destroyed, isn't it?"

"Well...I guess I could just move the tent," Malia shrugs her shoulders and lifts the tent up into the air via telekenesis. "Just no more fire, okay?"

"Okay."

**In the Morning**

"AAAH! SPIDER!"

**

* * *

I think...I think I'm going to cut it off right there. Whew. Man, my laptop is being uncooperative again but at least it's working. Yay! How'd you guys like the chapter? If I keep going like this the story will be finished before I get back. Mou, I don't think I want it to end _that _fast. Oh well. Que sera, sera--as they say.**


	4. Mmm

**This story, I think, is going to be a short one. No demons, cuz my brain is currently fritzing out on account of having to go back to school soon. T.T Did you know the kids in Indiana have to go back on the 16th of August? My God, that's crazy! We Destinies don't go back till the 30th, but then they get off in May and we in June...the school systems are very strange. (shakes head) Alright, since I haven't done some serious "moments" as we call them, I am now starting the chapters in which it's just the pairings. So I guess I'll do me first, then Nissi maybe...without her wonderful guidance I might screw up royally but I'll try. **

**Disclaimer: I really hate saying this but...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Nor do I own The Killers "Mr. Brightside" which appears in this chapter...any of you know that song? I like it...**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

Hiei awoke to the sound of the Killers blasting in his ears. As a demon he has heard some pretty bad things, but nothing that compares to this noise that he has had the misfortune to awake to.

_"...Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab_

_While he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag_

_Now their going to bed and my stomach is sick_

_And its all in my head but she's touching his..."_

"ONNA!"

"_Open up my eager eyes, cuz I'm Mr. Brightside_--what, Hiei?"

Olivia stops in front of his room decked out in an apron and a bandana she is using to tie up her hair. It is clearly her turn to clean the house. She smiles widely, shaking her broom at him. He growls, covering his ears.

"What is that horrible sound?"

Olivia pouts, "How can you say my music is bad? Well, at first I didn't play any cuz I thought it'd wake you up...but after 30 minutes of silence I was like screw it, so..."

"I think you'd like it if you listened."

"Not likely."

"Well, anyways. Everybody's at a movie. They're spending the day on the town so I can clean."

"What time is it?" Hiei demands, rubbing his eyes.

"Noon."

"WHAT?"  
"You overslept," Olivia shrugged. "I still have to mop, do touch up painting, and stick up the tree. Only--today's the 19th--six days to Christmas and seven days to my birthday!"

She prances away, leaving Hiei in a confused state. Birthday? He never really thought about it. Of course he supposed that Olivia had a birthday but thought of it as one of those things that he never had to worry about. He never worried about his own. As long as he retains his power, what difference does age make? _But the onna grew up thinking she was a ningen _(1) _so I guess she'd expect a present. _Hiei swore under his breath, untangling himself from the sheets.

His ruby eyes are fuzzy and unfocused but he brushes that fact aside and walks out into the hallway, looking for Olivia. The horrid music he woke up to is still blasting. Hiei lets his thoughts wander to what he should get Olivia for her birthday--and Christmas, for that matter. He is surprised when he sees his reflection in the large oak bookshelf. Olivia has polished it so thoroughly it is giving off a glow. (**a/n: I am not the neatest person in history but when I have to clean I make sure the job is done right. Nissi is the neat one of the group.**) Currently Olivia is cleaning the windows from the inside, having already finished with the outside. Hiei slips to her silently, wrapping his arms around her waist. She shrieks.

"Onna, _please_," Hiei whaps his hand over her mouth. She relaxes and he releases her. Just as she is ready to tell him off, he interrupts her. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"I--what?"

"Your birthday." Hiei groans inwardly. _She's not going to make this easy. _

"I dunno."

"...Onna. Don't make this hard on me."

Olivia shrugs, "I really don't know Hiei. Be creative."

"_Creative?_" Hiei looks as if he'd just swallowed dirt.

Laughing, Olivia pries him off of her and continues with her washing. Scowling, Hiei turns to leave...and tips over the water bucket behind him. Olivia stares at it in dismay. "Uh-oh..."

"Sorry. I'll get it," Hiei moves off for a towel, Olivia staring after him in disbelief.

Soon the floor is clear of water and mopped, shining brightly. Olivia makes faces at the floor, watching her reflection do the same. It amuses her greatly, much to Hiei's surprise. He asks her about it as she drags the Christmas tree out of its box and to its spot in the corner of the main room. She shrugs and tells him it's just something she likes to do. Then she tells him to stand under her as she steps onto the ladder--"Just in case I fall"--to stick the pieces in place. Soon the tree is erected and little fake pine needles litter the floor. Olivia sweeps them up.

"Oh...it's only four o'clock. The others won't be back until nine at least. What to do for five hours?"

"Train," Hiei grabs her hand and drags her outside, ignoring her protests.

The trees are coated with white from the light snow that had started at about two. Olivia stomps through the snow, wishing she had dressed warmer. It doesn't matter though--as soon as she starts training she'll be too warm for even those clothes. Hiei smirks at her shivering. She glares at him, pushing him into the snow and running off into the woods, laughing. Hiei is instantly up; as he catches Olivia he pins her to a tree.

"Ow!"

"For that," Hiei's voice is low and seductive, "I'm upping your training level."

"It was worth it," Olivia holds her ground.

"You're going to train as if you are in Makai. Starting now."

Hiei releases his charge and shoots off, leaving Olivia stunned. For one moment she thought she felt Hiei's hands yanking her shirt, but then the feeling passed. She freaks. "Hiei, what are you doing!"

"Better hide or you'll get caught. I'm giving you two minutes."

Olivia's breathing increases but then comes to a dead stop. _One wrong breath in Makai and you could be slaughtered. _She took a deep, quiet breath and slipped into the trees. _And I need to block him out. He's telepathic, after all. _The foliage up top is thick, so that's where Olivia heads. And she waits quietly for Hiei...who is two feet below her. He shoots up, taking her by surprise. As she tries to jump away Hiei grabs her wrist and drags her back.

"Hiei! _You're hurting me!_"

"And I'll continue to do so until you take this thing off my neck."

"SI--" Olivia is cut off as Hiei graps her throat. "H-hiei."

"Take it off, onna."

His voice is so commanding Olivia takes the necklace off without hesitation. He tosses it off into the distance; Olivia hears it hit the mansion roof. Hiei releases her throat, but not her wrist. "I need to get you mad..." His eyes shine as he kisses her roughly, biting her lips to make them bleed. Olivia's hands ball up in fists and she punches him, sending him flying into the distance.

"Hiei, you _bastard_!"

She chases him into the distance, sending rocks flying his way. He dodges them. Soon though, she has him--a perfect shot. But then...he disappears. She stops momentarily in the air, confused. Then, Hiei grabs her and licks her cheek--much like Yusuke when he was in Hiei's body. Shocked, Olivia looses her jump and begins falling to the ground. Panicking she tries to materializes her cloud but fails. She hits the ground with a sickening thud. Luckily, only her left wrist is broken. She moans in pain and clutches her wrist. Hiei grabs it and yanks her up.

"HIEI!"

Tears fall from Olivia's eyes but she pushes them back. Hiei yanks her into the air and lets her fall again. This time she materializes her cloud a mere two inches from the ground. Breathing heavily, she flies off into the distance to find Kurama. _I think he...I think he's gone mad. _Hiei shoots after her but as he realizes she's going towards the roof, he backs off. Not quickly enough though. Olivia grabs the necklace and tosses it around his neck. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" Hiei goes flying into the ground giving Olivia a chance to escape. Needless to say, she takes it.

"Kurama!"

Kurama turns to see Olivia dropping from her cloud, "Olivia, what are you _doing_? You know not to use your powers in--what happened to your hand?"

"I...I fell."

"And what happened to your lips?"

"Hiei bit me but that's not the point. Kurama I think Hiei's lost it."

"What?"

"H-he told me he was going to train me like I was in Makai. And then...he jumped at me and I got distracted and I fell and I couldn't get my cloud out so I broke my wrist."

"He said he was going to train you like you were in Makai? Why didn't you come get me earlier?"

"I thought he was okay!"

Kurama looks off into the window of the bookstore he was staring at. "Nissi is in here. Go find her and tell her to keep everyone from coming home until I get you guys."

Before Olivia can reply he is gone. Shaking slightly she pushes the door open and enters. Nissi--no surprise--is in the manga selection. Olivia taps her shoulder. She turns around, surprised. "Olivia? What happened to your lip?"

"Nothing. Um, where is everyone?"

"They're around. Why?"

"Kurama says we can't go back until he comes to get us."

"Why?"

"...Let's just say Hiei is suffering a mental break down at the moment."

"Oh my gosh did he _hit _you?"

Olivia licks her lip free of blood. "It depends."

"Depends on what? Oh, you'd better not tell Malia about this. She'll kill him."

"Not if I do it first," Meagan comes up behind the two, eyes flashing.

Olivia turns, "Eh? N-no. Kurama's dealing with it. Where's Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

"Over there stalking Vanessa and Malia."

Nodding, Olivia turns to that direction, "Let's just shop while we're here, okay?"

The manga selection is quite big in this bookstore so Olivia goes off in search of the latest ones in her favorite series: Fruits Basket, Negima, Prince of Tennis...they are all there. Yusuke comes up and jabs her in the spine. She winces and shrieks.

"Hey, chill."

Olivia turns to see the concerned face of Yusuke. "Oh. Hi."

"Hey. Anyways, what do you think Meagan will want for Christmas?"

A sly grin crosses Olivia's face.

**At the Mansion**

"Hiei!"

Kurama grabs his friend and shakes him hard. Hiei's ruby eyes are flashing fire, much to Kurama's dismay. Hiei only shoves him away, shooting off into his room and slamming the door. Kurama breaks it down. Hiei sits at the window, resting his head on his hands.

"Kurama..." Hiei stares outside. "Is she hurt bad?"

"Well, her wrist is broken and her lips is bleeding but nothing too major."

"Is she mad?"

"More afraid and concerned, I think."

"Are they coming home tonight?"

"Of course. Do you want me to go get them?"

"...Yes."

Hiei looks away as Kurama exits, leaving him in darkness.

**Back At the Store**

"YEAH! Let's go back so I can kick Hiei's butt!"

"Uh, you don't have to..."

Olivia rubs the back of her head as her enraged friends race back to the mansion. She follows after them, nearly running to keep up. Her wrist throbs painfully but she pushes it aside and hurries on. The mansion is dark when they reach it but still clean. Vanessa congrajulates her on her cleanliness and then moves on to find Hiei. Olivia shrugs and opens her mouth to respond but a hand covers it and another drags her back outside. Olivia struggles to turn around: it's Hiei.

His eyes are sad as he forces her down the path and deep inside the woods. She whimpers as he accidently brushes her broken wrist. It is another moment before he stops and looks at it.

"Does it hurt?"

"Duh."

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I just snap."

The two are moving again, blood once again freshly flowing from Olivia's lip. It drops onto her left hand. She doesn't bother to wipe it away. They reach the spot which Hiei had taken her before. That with the river she had fallen into. Then he turned and stared at her hand before taking it in his own and licking the blood away.

"Mmm..."

Olivia bursts out laughing, surprising Hiei. She whacks him on the shoulder and he interprets it as an I-forgive-you kind of punch. Olivia sinks to the ground, beckoning Hiei to join her. He does.

"So, what do you mean you just 'snap?'"

Hiei looks off into the trees, "I never had a family. I never had friends. So when I was angry I...I never had anyone to help me. So I just _snapped_. I always ended up hurting someone. And...I guess this time it was you."

"Was it because I pushed you in the snow?"

"Heh. No, I don't think so."

Hiei pulls Olivia close to him. She shivers as the wind hits her shoulders. Hiei seems unfazed. Olivia twists a strand of hair in her trembling fingers until she reaches over and removes Hiei's headband. He glances at her, "Onna." Laughing silently to herself Olivia jumps up, holding the headband out of Hiei's reach. He raises an eyebrow at her before tackling her just below the waist and dragging her back down to the snow. Her wrist throbs.

"You cheated!"

Hiei kisses her, "You left yourself wide open. I can't believe I got stuck with you as my charge. You don't remember anything."

"And whose fault is that?"

"...Yours, onna."

Olivia shrugs, a grin sliding onto her face. She moves to shake him but then glances at her wrist. She holds it out to Hiei, who takes it once again into his own hand...and resets the bone. Olivia screams bloody murder. Hiei stares at her with an interesting expression on his face. Almost like...he's enjoying her pain. As the pain subsides Olivia twists her hand around--good as new. She glares at Hiei, punching him with her newely fixed wrist.

"Ow..."

She pounces on him, pinning him into the snow. "THAT HURT!"

"Did I say it wouldn't?"

"You didn't say _anything_!"

Hiei looks up at her. "Well then, you shouldn't complain."

Olivia gets up, "Oh forget it. I can't take anymore of your mouth. I'm going back to the mansion."

She stalks off leaving Hiei in the snow. But soon she feels his hands lifting her up onto his back. She holds on as he shoots off to the mansion. Kurama looks at the two as they enter. Olivia winks at him. He smiles and moves off to study.

"Aha!"

The two turn as Olivia's fellow Destinies come storming down the stairs and in front of Hiei. Olivia motions for her friends to wait a moment as she drags Hiei off into the closet. There she kisses him and warns him to run _very_ fast. She then grins and pushes him out of the closet to her friends. Swearing, Hiei runs off into the distance, the Destinies chasing after him. The others sit and watch T.V.

**

* * *

Fin. (breaths) Ugh, it's so much easier to write romance moments for anyone but yourself. Nissi's is going to be next and it's going to be _very_...what's the word? Seductive? I don't know anymore; my brain is not recieving enough oxygen. (grumbles) I'm stopping now.**

**(1) Human**


	5. Fight, fight, fight

**(waves) Hi all. Only one and a 1/2 weeks until school starts. Boo...T.T Destinies, I don't think I'll make it through our first year of high school but I shall try. (whimpers) Did you know that the public library here rents manga? That is so unfair! (fumes) This is the chapter of Meagan and Yusuke. Props to Meagan for this idea. She really did do it...laughed at him...you'll see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**

* * *

Chapter Five **

It is but moments after yet another training session with Yusuke and Meagan. And guess who won the scrimage?

"Ne, Yusuke you're so powerful!" Meagan collapses onto the soft grass to heal her wounds.

Olivia and Hiei are off shopping today so the others were stuck at home. And after watching all the Christmas specials on t.v., playing every board game in the house, challenging Kurama to seventeen games of chess and losing them all, and playing for _hours _in the snow, Meagan was bored. So she broke her vow of no training and stomped out into the snow. It was cold to her at first, but her blood soon started pumping and she warmed up.

Yusuke shrugs, "Well it didn't come easy."

"Hm?"

"See," Yusuke sits by his charge, "Genkai took the orb that holds my power out of her body and put it in mind. Then I went and bled for a few hours. It really hurt, and it was during the Dark Tournament so I wasn't there helping my team. It sucked."

Staring, Meagan puts her hands over her mouth. Muffled noises choke their way out, erupting into an all out laugh. Yusuke fumes. Meagan lowers her eyes from which tears are streaming and falls over into a huge pile of snow. Even the thick snow does not muffle her laughter. She knows that it is wrong to laugh at another's misfortune but...she just can't _help _it. (**a/n: She really did laugh, when she saw that episode. I thought it was sad...**)

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT? I WENT THROUGH HELL TO GET THIS FRIGGIN' POWER!"

"Well sorry."

"I don't even want to look at you!"

Yusuke storms off leaving a confused and thoroughly pissed off Meagan behind him. This is not going to be a good day.

WHACK! Yusuke slams the front door shut behind him. Malia looks up from her game of chess with Kurama in interest. He storms past her and into his room, slamming _that _door shut also. WHACK! Now it is Meagan slamming the door shut. Nissi looks up in annoyance, tired of the noise. They had finally gotten around to fixing the window that Jin had broken in when he first came, and she doesn't want have to fix any more doors.

"Stop slamming the do--"

She is cut off as the window crashes, once again, to a million tiny pieces. She squeaks, hands over her mouth. Floating above the ground is Jin, rubbing the back of his head and grinning stupidly. Nissi's shoulders drop and she takes Malia's place in the chess match as Malia runs happily to her boyfriend. Nissi takes one look at the board before moving her piece,

"Checkmate, Kurama. I win."

"Hey Jin," Kuwabara tosses him a soda.

"Hello all!" Jin grins wider, swooping over everyone.

Nissi grabs him and drags him down, eyes shining dangerously. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she expects Jin to fix the window himself. He gulps, nods, then rushes behind Malia for protection. His eyes fly over the room, searching for the missing Destiny and the small fire demon. Kurama finishes cleaning up the chess set while Touya explains the shopping schedule.

"Shopping," Olivia enters, ladden down with bags. "I hate shopping...eh?"

She locks eyes with Jin, who waves, "Hello Olivia."

"Jin? Awesome!"

"Hn." Hiei follows behind Olivia and upstairs to her room where they are storing their presents.

As Olivia hears a scream of rage coming from Meagan's room she dumps the bags on Hiei and opens Meagan's door quietly. CRASH! Olivia pulls back as a _very _large vase is thrown at her face. Babump, babump, babump. Olivia clutches her heart as she goes back down to the main room, collapsing on the couch. Vanessa looks at her strangely, questioning her.

"Meagan just threw a vase at me!" she wails. "What's up with _her_?"

"I'd suggest it has something to do with Yusuke," Nissi shrugs. "He looked pretty mad when he came in, too."

Kurama twists a strand of Nissi's hair, mulling over a thought. Presently he drops Nissi's hair and ascends the stairs to everyone's room. He smiles slightly as he hears Hiei appear behind him. The two slip slowly inside Yusuke's room. Despite the deep cleaning it received from the ever diligent Nissi a while back it is now once again in shambles. Everything is back in place where he had it before; Kurama winces. The sound of Evanescence blasts from the stereo. Hiei turns it off.

"Hey..."

Yusuke appears from under his bed covers. Hiei punches him in the stomach. Kurama sweat drops, keeping the two away from each other. Yusuke is livid, nearly breathing fire. And Hiei? Hiei is...Hiei. Kurama clears his throat for attention. He recieves it.

"Yusuke...care to tell us why you're so upset?"

Before he can answer, Kuwabara comes bursting in. Hiei growls low, "I was hoping to finish this without the oaf entering."

"Quiet runt!"

Yusuke, laughing, throws a pillow at the two. "It's nothing you guys. Just a little fight with Meagan."

"Ah, that would make sense. You know you're both to stubborn."

"Yeah I know. But if she wouldn't be so..._Meagan _all the time, maybe I wouldn't have to deal with this."

"What did she do?"

"She laughed at me when I told her how I got my power!"

Hiei leans against a wall casually, "Duh."

Yusuke looks at him with interest, "Huh?"

"These are the onnas we're talking about. They laughed at the river part of that movie, didn't they? War of the Worlds?"

"Oh yeah..."

Hiei exits the room slowly, muttering obscene words to himself which I will not print here. He cannot believe how stupid Yusuke is. Kuwabara sits himself on the edge of Yusuke's bed, anger boiling. Hiei always manages to find a way to get on his last nerve. Kurama smiles at the two friends, asking Yusuke if he'll make up with Meagan soon. Yusuke shrugs lazily, still lounging under the covers.

"I dunno. Maybe I'll make her suffer."

Kurama turns to leave also. But before he walks out the door, he turns again, "I think the one who's suffering is _you _Yusuke."

He leaves. Yusuke fumes, furious that the demon can always see through them. He indicates for Kuwabara to get out of his room also. Kuwabara gives him the finger and recieves a small Spirit Gun in the back. He stomps down to the living room and back to the Destinies--until he sees Hiei. Hiei, in turn, casually walks out of the room. Kuwabara glares after him.

"Man I wish his sword would slip and stab him one day..." Kuwabara mutters.

Olivia's eyes narrow as she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls him close. "What was that?"

The other Destinies are on him in an instant. Despite the fact that he is Olivia's boyfriend, the others have also grown very fond of their little fire demon. He's like a torture toy to them. Kuwabara recoils--"Nothing!"--and backs slowly into a chair. (**a/n: I am soo stupid! I was writing Kurama as Yokou because in a later chapter Yokou comes out and I forgot that I had switched chapters to work on this one and I was writing a whole bunch of Yokou...I am soo baka!**) Kurama shakes his head at him.

"Sorry," Kuwabara moans.

"Don't ever say stuff like, Kuwabara!" the Destinies scold him. "It might come true!"

"AAH!" Hiei screams from his room.

o.0 Rushing, the Destinies and the others fly up the stairs to Hiei's room. Even Meagan and Yusuke are there. Hiei sits on his knees, cradling his left arm tenderly. A bloody sword lays but feet away.

"Hiei, what happened!"

"Sword slipped..."

Kuwabara slides slowly out of the room, only to be yanked back in by Malia. They give him cold stares, "Don't say anything for the rest of the day."

"I wish one of these days Vanessa would kiss me."

"Fat chance," Vanessa growls.

Meagan and Yusuke, for one moment, lock eyes. Then they quickly look away. Jin wiggles his ears happily as his mind comes up with a plan. Slyly--and hoping Malia understands what he's doing--he slinks up to Meagan and puts his arms around her. Yusuke's eyes twitch. But he completely loses it when Jin twists a strand of her blond hair in his fingers and leans down to his her cheek. Instinctively Yusuke drags Jin away from Meagan and begins punching him furiously. Jin flies high into the air.

Jin dodges what could have been a finishing blow quickly and flies out of the room, whimpering. Being friends with Yusuke hurts.

**That Night **

"Maybe if we get him jealous, he'll get over it," Vanessa suggests.

"Jin tried," Malia points out, gesturing to her boyfriend. "And he got hurt. Who else would volunteer?"

Hiei is instantly counted out as Meagan hurts his head too much. Kurama shakes his head politely no, so the Destinies turn to...Kuwabara? Sick, twisted, terrible, evil grins plaster themselves on the Destinies faces as they look to the unsuspecting Kuwabara. He is not even looking their way. They watch as he slowly moves upstairs to his room, indicating that he is going to bed. Five minutes later they hear his snores.

Meagan is also asleep. Once again, Vanessa comes up with a devious plan. And they put it into action almost immediately. Meagan is slowly lifted into the air by Olivia and Malia, who are combining their powers. Nissi and Vanessa enter Kuwabara's room and--while closing their eyes _very _tightly--begin to undress him. Olivia and Malia, closing their eyes tightly also, undress Meagan. And they stick her in Kuwabara's bed. While they are hoping that this will save Meagan's and Yusuke's relationship, it is still funny and they are fighting the impulse to laugh.

Quickly they rush out of the room and collapse in the living room, taking deep breaths. Hiei cocks his head inquisitevely. They smile innocently. Then, as they always do when pulling a prank, they file into one bedroom for the night. It happens to be, this time, Malia's. They curl up in the bed for the night, waiting for the mayhem to come tomorrow morning.

**In the Morning. Uwahahaha...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kuwabara awakes to the shrieking sound of Meagan's voice. He is cold, very cold, for some reason. And when he looks under the covers...he knows why. He also sees somethings that he is sure that Yusuke wouldn't like him to see. He blushes ten thousand shades of red before rushing out of the bed and quickly dragging on some clothes. Yes, they had both been naked to their horror. Meagan's shriek carried all throughout the mansion; and in fact, the whole neighborhood. Several people were jolted away from a nice, cozy sleep. The snow wasn't falling right now. But the ground was covered in a tiny blanket of soft white snow.

Meagan, wrapping the cover around her body tightly, runs out of the room and towards Yusuke's room instinctively. She swallows her pride and runs into Yusuke's room, connecting with his bed. She buries herself under the covers until she sees his face. His sweet, innocent, sleeping face. The face he only manages to achive when he is sleeping. She shakes him awake. He opens one blurry eye, focuses in on her, and pales.

"W-what the h-heck are you doing?"

"I-I woke up and K-kuwabara was with...I mean, I was in his room and...we were..."

She trails off and Yusuke fumes. "YOU SLEPT WITH HIM? MY GOD YOU'RE A SLUT!"

"How _dare _you!" she screams at him, just about waking the entire city. "I came to _you _because I thought _you _might be able to help me understand. I don't _know_ what I was doing in his room."

"You _slept _with him!"

"Yusuke!"

"WHAT?"

_SMACK! _Yusuke goes flying into Kurama's room as Meagan slaps him through the wall. Her whole body is shaking--never in her entire life has she been so angry. Never. And now, all the anger she has been saving up through the ages comes out as she wraps the sheet tighter around her body and goes chasing after him, leaping through the hole she created. Kurama stares at them, bewildered. Surely this is all a dream? He can't really be seeing this. Meagan...Meagan would never do this...would she?

Blood flies all over Kurama's already red walls. Yusuke can only watch through half-unconscious eyes as his girlfriend basically pounds him in a pulp. He does not even try to resist. He _can't_. His right rib cage is shattered as is his whole left arm. He does not have the strength to move. Kurama sits up in his bed. _This is not a dream..._ Yusuke flies through the wall that separates Kurama's and Hiei's room. Hiei sits up in bed, hair tousled. _What the..._

"Damn you Yusuke!" Meagan flies through the next hole. "How dare you call me a slut!"

She raises her fist to give a final blow and brings it crashing down. Hiei stops her. "Onna."

Her eyes widen as he firmly lowers her fist. "Y-yusuke..."

He doesn't reply. His eyes slip into unconscious mode and his head droops lightly, scaring Meagan. _Did I...did I kill him? _Hiei pulls away from Meagan and slips back onto his bed, diving back under his covers. _Whatever, _he thinks, _I don't care any more. They can call me when the drama's over... _Meagan touches Yusuke's shoulder lightly, teleporting him back to his room. There she begins to heal his wounds. His hair is splattered all over his forehead; Meagan pushes his bangs back. When Yusuke finally opens his eyes, it is two hours later. Meagan is sitting next to him holding a bowl of steaming soup.

"Hey."

"Hey..." Meagan looks down at her bowl. "You want?"

Yusuke shakes his head no, surprised when he feels no pain in his arm nor ribs. He pokes and prods at them cautiously. He moans and lays his hand on Meagan's shoulder.

"You healed me?"

"Yes."

"Even though I called you a--"

"Yes. I love you, Yusuke. Couldn't just let you die."

Yusuke rolls over and lays on his stomach, "I don't deserve you."

"Got that right. I bet it was the others pulling a prank on us so we'd get back together."

"How'd you figure that out?"

"They told me."

Yusuke raises his eyebrows in suspicion. Meagan continues, "I'm already formulating a revenge plan."

"I'll help."

Meagan kisses him lightly, handing him the bowl of soup and commanding him to eat it. He grins at her, pulling her onto his lap much like he first did when he first kissed her. She smiles happily, knowing that she has been forgiven from her earlier actions. Actions that could have killed him, but actions nonetheless. She gets up and exits the room. But on sudden thought she turns back around and stands before him once more. He raises his eyes to meet her own. She kicks him in the groin with the last bit of energy she can muster. The hot soup spills all over him. He swears in pain. Meagan turns back around, smirking, and exits the room again, hearing the furious shrieks from her boyfriend. He's been forgiven, too.

**

* * *

Hahaha. I had fun writing that one. And Meagan has already formed a revenge plan. Pleasant. Y.Y Better watch out Vanessa--it's really good. (smirks)**


	6. Yokou

**Hello readers. Ugh, who knew it would be Indiana's hottest summer in five years? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! AAHH! **

**Disclaimer: Simply, I don't own.**

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

Sunlight streams through the window. Groaning, Nissi turns over in her bed. But she can't go far, as something is blocking her way. Her eyes widen instantly. _The last time I couldn't roll over in bed..._slowly she turned her head, only to see red hair. Stifling the urge to scream, Nissi rotates her body so that she is staring at her sleeping boyfriend. He looks very cute, she notices. His arms are wrapped around her waist; very tightly, I might add. But that is not the point. The point is that he is here in her bed and she doesn't know why.

Only...the wall color is different than her own. It's the color of Kurama's hair. She gasps in realization. _I'm in his room. Oh my gosh, what am I doing here! _Nissi whimpers as thousands of ideas of why she is here come floating through her mind. They are not pleasant. Frantic, she shakes Kurama awake. It is then that she notices he is shirtless. He blinks his emerald eyes at her. They seem confused but then clearly focus.

"Nissi?"

"Kurama. What am I doing in your bed?"

"I dunno but I was having a _wonderful _dream," Kurama smiles at the fuming Nissi beside him, avoiding her question. "Humor me. Ask about my dream."

"Alright. What were you dreaming about?"

Kurama whispers it in her ear. Nissi blushes instantly and bolts out of the room, yelling that that could _never _be a wonderful dream. Vanessa and Meagan stare at her from their places on the couch. She tumbles between them, head resting in her hands. Malia glares at the snickering Yusuke. He looks at her innocently, but does not fool her. Malia musses his hair.

Yusuke whines at her shaking it back into its perfectly gelled place. His eyes are shining brightly; he chuckles as if at his own joke. Malia increases her suspicous looks. He only shakes his head at her as if _she _is the one hiding something. But as she pinches his cheek, he flushes red in humiliation.

"What did you do, Yusuke?"

Olivia moves from her place at the fridge to see Nissi. "Are you okay?"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE TOLD ME?"

Olivia sweat-drops, "Um...no."

"He said...he said he was dreaming about me and him doing...doing...very...what's the word?"

Hiei enters, rubbing his hair dry with a towel, "Erotic."

o.0 Everyone turns and stares at him weirdly. He stares back evenly, shrugging his shoulders. "That's the word you're looking for isn't it, onna?"

"YES! That's it exactly. Doing erotic things! I can't believe him!"

"Well," Kurama leans in the doorway, "Yusuke dared me to say it. And what kind of demon would I be if I backed down from a challenge?"

"Yusuke you jerk!" Meagan goes to him and slaps him.

"It was...worth it," Yusuke collapses onto the floor in an unconscious heap.

Meagan stands above him, breathing heavily, "Nissi, Kurama--it's your guys' turn to go shopping."

The two nod, grab their coats, and walk out the door.

**At the Mall**

_She's still mad..._Kurama smiles lightly at his girlfriend and rubs the back of his head. Nissi remains four steps ahead of him at all times. The shopping district is packed today with those hurrying to finish their shopping. Only three days until Christmas. Kurama picks a rose from his hair and offers it to her. It is white. She glares at him. He rolls his eyes. _Worth a shot. _He closes his eyes and rocks back and forth on his heels as Nissi stops to look at a display. Always four steps behind her--he knows better than to get closer.

"Nissi...why don't we finish early and then we can go train?"

"Whatever."

"How long are you going to be mad?"

"Forever."

"Nissi..."

Calmly, Nissi turns around to face her boyfriend, "I didn't need to hear any of that Kurama. Why'd you tell me?"

He tugs her hair, "You're too innocent. You can't be a demon and be that innocent. And besides...Yokou spurred me on."

"Yokou?"

"He's...kind of like Neriede. You'll meet him someday."

Dumbfounded, Nissi nods and picks up a manga: Prince of Tennis. "I-I think I'll get Olivia two of these. What do you think Meagan and Vanessa would want?"

"And Malia."

Nissi shakes her head no, "I've already found the gift for Malia."

"Oh."

"So...you took me from my bed and placed me in your own because why?"

Kurama takes her hand, "I just thought it'd be fun."

Nissi stares at him in disbelief. _I can't believe he just said that..._She glares at him but immediately stops as she sees him double over, as if in pain. He cradles his head in his arms as if there is a voice screaming in his head. "Kurama?"

"Nissi, I'm sorry but we have to go."

"Why?"

"Yokou is coming out. Come on."

Taking her hand, Kurama leads her through the stalls of the store and to freedom. He continues running until they reach an abandoned graveyard. Groaning, he drags Nissi into it. _It shouldn't be this painful. What's going on? _Nissi stares at her boyfriend, shaking with worry. Suddenly the graveyard is shrouded in mist. Nissi turns around and around until she notices a figure emerging from the mist. But...it's too tall to be Kurama. Upon seeing who it is Nissi screams and bolts out of the cemetary as fast as she can. That is, until Yokou catches her.

He lifts her onto his back and shoots off towards the mansion, going so fast Nissi's stomach churns. Her head spins as he sets her down and hauls her into the house. The Destinies stare in awe as the two enter. An awkward silence commences until Vanessa breaks it with a shrug,

"So I guess you didn't finish your shopping."

Nissi glowers at her. Vanessa shrugs again. Malia and Meagan walk up to the demon that is Yokou and give him the once-over. More like a ninth-over but that's beside the point. Olivia slurps her ramen. From the hallway, Hiei enters with a smirk.

"So you finally got out."

Meagan pokes him, "Who is this?"

"This," Hiei pushes her away, "is Kurama's demon form. Yokou Kurama."

o.0 The Destinies are silent as the others--Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, and Touya--enter and bid Kurama hello. Touya eyes him warily having not forgotten the beating he took from him at the Dark Tournament. (**a/n: Not by Yokou, just regular Kurama...for those who haven't seen that far...Vanessa...**) Yusuke comes up to Yokou and whaps him on the back, dragging both him and Nissi and sitting them into chairs.

"So...where does Kurama go when you come out?" Olivia cocks her head to stare at the demon.

Nissi stares too: his height, silver hair, pointy ears, and tail are very interesting to look out. And as the Destinies stare, Yokou explains that it is probably the same thing that happens with Neriede and Nissi. Meagan indicates his tail.

"Doesn't that bother you?"

Swish. Meagan laughs as Yokou swishes his tail for them. "No. You two have tails, too."

Olivia and Nissi look up with interest, "Huh?"

"Tails. You're a mix between fire demons and fox spirits."

"EHHH!" Olivia shrieks.

"W-when did you figure that out!" Nissi demands, shaking Yokou.

"Mm...about three weeks ago."

"NANI!"

"I'm sorry--it must have slipped my mind."

"Wait," Malia muses, "that means that you're a mix of Kurama...and Hiei? Right?"

_Twitch. Twitch, twitch. _Nissi looks at Olivia with a look of pure wonder, horror...Olivia really can't place what she is thinking. _She _is thinking that it is very...interesting. To say the least. Hiei chokes back a laugh. What, does he think it's funny? Everyone turns to him. He laughs, loudly. Olivia tosses her ramen bowl at him. It shatters, leaving ramen juice on the wall.

"Whoops."

"Hey," Yokou turns to Nissi. "Let's go. You need to train."

For some reason, Nissi cannot seem to say no. Her mind goes numb as Yokou grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room and deep into the training forest. He reaches the usual spot where she trains with Kurama and sits her down in a tree. Then he kisses her. Yelling at herself mentally, she falls backwards. It's only because of Kurama's good training that she concentrates her energy once more to her feet and hangs upside down, holding her shirt in place.

"W-what are you doing!" she wails.

"Training you," Yokou's voice is deep and husky. "Like Kurama said: you can't be a demon and be as innocent as you are. It's just not good for you."

"U-uh."

"How long do you think you'd last in Makai until someone came for you, Nissi?"

"I--"

"Innocent girls are very rare in Makai," Yokou gives her a seductive smile.

Nissi blushes furiously, losing her concentration and falling to the ground. Of course though, Yokou catches her before she hits the ground. He smells like roses. A cold breeze forces its way through the trees, encircling the two. Then, it starts snowing. Softly at first, until soon the whole ground is covered in the powdery substance that is snow. Yokou points up into the tree.

"M-mistle--"

Nissi is cut off as Yokou bends down and kisses her gently. But as time passes he gets rougher and rougher until Nissi is trembling under his power. She whimpers and he pulls away, looking concerned. "Hm?"

"N-nothing. It's just...I'd rather be innocent for a while more."

Yokou smiles as he changes back into Kurama. Silver hair changes to red, pointy ears to human ears, and his tail disappears. Nissi hugs him. "KURAMA!"

"Eh?"

Nissi rubs her head against his chest and then stands on tiptoe to his him on the cheek. He simply stares at her with wide, confused eyes. She slips away from his grip and packs a snowball in her hand. Woosh! It goes flying, whacking an unprepared Kurama straight in the face. He winces; Nissi shouts her apologies from a safe distance. As he recovers, Kurama lets a mischevious grin slide onto his face before tackling Nissi into the snow. The two roll around until they look like gigantic snowmen. And that is how they enter the house.

"AAH!"

Vanessa shouts and points as Kurama and Nissi shake themselves free of snow. She stops as soon as she figures out who it is. "Oh...hi."

"Hi."

"Hey..." Malia looks around. "Where did Yokou go?"

"Back," Kurama says simply.

The Destinies merely shrug. "Don't you two still need to shop?"

Nissi gasps, "Oh I almost forgot! Come on, Kurama."

She drags him out the door and back into the snow.

**

* * *

Whew. I'm too tired to write any more on this chapter. How was it? I dunno...it didn't come out like I wanted it too but anyway. Ja... Coming home on Wednesday, coming home on Wednesday. Yay!**


	7. Snow And Surprises

**Vanessa is staring over my shoulder. T.T I can't write like that. It makes me feel…fidgety. Ah the wonders of Microsoft Word. Sadly I don't have it anymore but that's besides the point…Vanessa is whining cause the room is freezing. We are at Nissi's at the last sleepover of the summer and we went out and vandalized the playground's spongy tile things with crayon. We wrote things…and drew outlines of people like they do at crime scenes. It was fun. Wow…that was long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho or my friends. I just own me. **

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

It is snowing. Hard. Much harder than it did the first--or second--day of Christmas Break when they were trapped in a store. It snows so hard that by the time that the Destinies stare out of the window an hour later, all they see is white. Pure, blissful white. Their faces light up expectantly as Touya rushes to the door and yanks it open, revealing a wall of white. Their first impulse is to shout "SNOW DAY!" but as there is no school, they don't bother.

"It looks like we're not going to be shopping today…" Jin murmurs to Touya and Malia, who nod in agreement.

"Nope," Nissi informs them, "we're going to dig a tunnel."

"EH?"

"Dig a tunnel and see if we can't find where it ends."

"…"

Nissi beams at them and holds up a few snow shovels. She tosses them neatly at the other Destinies' feet; they pick them up quickly. With shouts of joy the Destinies advance quickly on the tunnel that starts at their front door when Kurama suddenly appears out of nowhere and blocks their paths. They recoil instantly, positioning their sharp shovels anywhere but at Kurama.

"Kurama!" they whine at him.

"I'm all for you guys going out on some crazy adventure," he calmly explains after suppressing a few yawns. "Mostly because it will keep you from destroying the house. But think: it's five in the morning. You're dressed in nothing but flimsy pajamas and you want to go out and dig through the snow?"

"…" The Destinies ponder this thought for a moment, then nod weakly.

Their energy destroyed for the moment they trek back upstairs to their individual rooms and change into nice, warm, decent clothes for Kurama. When they come back down he is gone, and a note is left in his place. It reads:

_If you manage to find a store, buy some ice-cream. We're out and Hiei's losing it. Money's on the table. Thank you._

_--Kurama_

The Destinies stare at the note blankly. Ice-cream? It's freaking twenty below zero outside and our precious Hiei wants ice-cream. "They'll think we're freaking crazy…let's go!" They grab the money and rush out the door, shovels in hand. Scoop by scoop they relocate the snow from its nice tunnel wall to a messy pile on the recently cleaned floor. And the pile keeps getting bigger and bigger as they go farther and farther threw. At one point the Destinies all decide to split up. Their breath freezes in the air as they choose a partner--one group with three--and branch off into different parts of their newly formed tunnel. Meagan, Vanessa, and Nissi go one way and Olivia and Malia go the other. The walls are tightly packed, due to all the pressure that is probably above them. They are smooth to the touch though slightly wet, and clammy.

"I wonder…how far _up _does this thing go?" Malia wonders, looking at Olivia sweetly.

Olivia instantly notices the look, "Oh no. Not me."

"Please, Olivia? You're taller; I'm smaller. It just works that way."

"But you're heavy!"

"Not _that _heavy!"

Olivia raises her eyebrows at her questioningly. Malia thinks it over for a second before shrugging in an "I don't care" fashion and flashing her friend the puppy eyes. Argument over. Olivia hoists Malia on her back, trying her hardest not to drop her. Not like she would really care if she did. The pressure on her shoulders is killing her.

Using her hands (**a/n: More like claws. Some of the scars she gave me from seventh grade are _just _starting to disappear.**) she digs out several spots for her feet and hands to grasp and pulls herself up. Olivia waits until she is a reasonable height up before materializing her cloud and starting up to the tunnel above, stopping when she reaches the first foot-hole.

Meanwhile, in the other part of their tunnel Meagan, Vanessa, and Nissi seem to be reaching one of the many hills in their front yard as they continue heading uphill for quite a while. But this hill is too big to be in the front yard. Unknowingly though, they trek on ready for some adventure. And they find it as soon as Vanessa's shovel ricochets of a _very _large rock.

Or is it a rock? As the three crowd in closer and dig around the supposed rock with their mittened hands, they discover it not to be a rock but…a demon skeleton. Paling until they are as white as the snow around them the three let out a blood-curdling scream unheard by anyone else but themselves. And as they stand there pointing and screaming for a few minutes, Nissi finally yanks herself out of her scare, becoming angry.

"It's Winter Break! No demons are allowed to come crashing in on us when it's Winter Break."

Meagan stops screaming also, "Not like they care. Vanessa, stop screaming."

"There are spiders on this skeleton!"

0.o Quiver, quiver, gulp. Meagan and Vanessa back away as several very large and very creepy spiders crawl from the holes in the bones and stare at them with several creepy eyes. Then, grabbing Nissi by the wrist they shimmy up the tunnel despite the fact that I really don't know how they do it. Desperation makes you do crazy things.

Scurrying up so fast they could break a world record the three make it to the top before they even knew that they went up. As they breathe the fresh, spider free air of above they turn and see the view. It is breathtaking. Apparently the tunnel, if they kept digging, would extend all the way to the city limits on the far other side. They could dig all day and not have enough tunnels to get to everywhere.

The sun peaks over the horizon, giving the snow a healthy pinkish tint. And, ten or eleven feet above ground, the three Destinies are treated to the wonderful sight of the largest amount of snow ever seen in one sitting. They stare, mouth agape, in wonder. But they are soon pulled out of their wondering as Olivia and Malia pop out from a hole. Then the screaming resumes.

"Cut it out!"

Olivia and Malia block their ears as the screaming continues for a moment more, then dies out.

"Um…could you help us out of the hole…please?"

"Oh, right!"

The three heave Malia out first, then move on to Olivia. And just as they are wiping themselves free of the snow that has managed to cling to them, Botan comes flying in on her oar. She is easy to spot, with her Christmas kimono and bubblegum blue hair.

"Hi!"

"BOTAN!"

The Destinies scramble on her, dragging her down into the snow. She shrieks and dislodges herself from her chaotic friends. She looks in dismay at her ruined Christmas kimono--the one she had worked all year on making the juice stains from _last _Christmas with the boys go away (Yusuke had spilled it on her.) which is now wet and soggy--then back up at her friends smiling faces and forgives them instantly. Then she packs a snowball in her hands and whaps it at Meagan's face. It is on.

With wild whoops of happiness the Destinies and Botan do many an assorted things over four hours: had snowball wars--Botan joining Olivia and Malia--, made snow angels, the biggest snowman they'd ever seen, and come up with yet another devious plot. And they are about to put that devious plot into affect right…now.

"Here, Hiei!" The six hold out to Hiei a pan full of snow. It is yellow. "We found some snow for you to eat."

Flashback

"Where's the food coloring?" Meagan whispers as she teleports them quietly into the kitchen while Olivia holds the pan of snow. Vanessa rummages through the cabinets until she finds the tiny, tiny packet on the highest shelf of the _last _cabinet.

"Figures…" she mutters as she pulls out the yellow.

Laughing maniacally the Destinies watch happily as the once white snow turns a nasty, vile, putrid yellow. Exactly like pee. Mwahahaha…

End Flashback

Hiei's eye twitches, "Onnas…you are _sick_!"

"No we're not, Hiei!" Vanessa takes a handful of the snow and shoves it in her mouth. "Mmm!"

Following suit, the others grab a handful and stuff their faces full of the yellow snow. Hiei's face contorts in disbelief, pain, and disgust. First his face pales dangerously, then he flushes twenty different shades of red and pink, then his face changes to a pale shade of green. Clutching his stomach, he twists and runs quickly out of the room. They can hear him retching in a toilet three rooms down. They laugh. Yusuke enters from the hallway, looking concerned.

"What was Hiei doing in the bathroom?"

They shrug, "Puking. And all we did was eat some snow in front of him. Want some?"

"Sure!"

Yusuke prepares to dip his hand in the half full pan but recoils when he notices the vile color. And before his eyes the six girls dip their hands, once again, in and take a huge slurp. His eyes widen, his mouth hangs open, and he turns and runs out on them. Kurama walks in looking suspicious.

"And what are you six doing?"

"Nothing. We're just…eating snow."

Kurama peers at the pan, "You are sick."

"It's just _colored_," they protest, holding up the now half-empty bottle.

Kurama sighs deeply and moves off, too tired to be arguing this early in the morning. The Destinies devour the rest of the colored snow as another devious plot comes to mind. This time they go back outside in search of _real _yellow snow. It is very hard to find, considering most people probably haven't been near the top and they had to do a little digging but they found it.

Moving back into the toasty warm kitchen they find the _white _food coloring and quickly dump the contents of the little bottle into the pan of yellow snow until it is pure, pure, white. Not a speck of yellow. As it happens, Kuwabara just walks in on them. They hold the pan out.

"We've been giving snow out, Kuwabara. We've given some to Yusuke, to Hiei, to Kurama--and now it's _your _turn!"

Grinning at their thoughtfulness he takes the pan of snow--it's actually only half filled--and downs it in one. For a moment he is fine. The Destinies have never witnessed someone's face go from fine to yellow to green to purple to white and then running out to the bathroom all under 1.2 seconds. A new world record.

And as they listen they hear furious shouts coming from the bathroom that Hiei had entered and soon the noise of two people puking their guts out. But then the deed is done and the girls go back to their "regular" lives. Basically plotting more evil.

**

* * *

To: Nissi and Meagan--I wrote this and posted this when you were asleep. Vanessa's idea!**

**Fin! Ah, it's nice to see how many pages I've written. Props:**

**First, the food colored snow to trick Hiei and Yusuke--thanks to Vanessa**

**Second, to the part where we do that evil thing to Kuwabara--thanks to Vanessa again. **

**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO ADD THAT I DID NOT WILLINGLY POST THOSE FOUR CHAPTERS AT ONE TIME. NERIEDE CHANGED MY PASSWORD AND THE ONLY WAY I COULD GET IT BACK WAS IF I POSTED THEM ALL. (steams) **


	8. Revenge Is Sweet

**Mwahahahaha! These next two or three chapters are going to be very very interesting. Revenge Class 101.**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

"Revenge! Mwahahahaha!" Meagan rubs her hands together in glee. "It is sweet."

Scurrying about the mansion and making sure everything is in place, Meagan forces Malia to make sure that everything goes as plan as she enters her room. Surprisingly, Nissi and Olivia are sitting on her bed with wicked grins on their faces. Meagan rolls her eyes at them, asking them to please leave so that she can complete her prank. Nissi's grin widens,

"Oh, Meagan. Meagan, Meagan, Meagan. We're going to help your prank."

"You are?"

"Yes..." Olivia nods. "Come with us."

The two grab her and force her into a spare room. Meagan, now knowing that something is not right, struggles to get away. But to no avail as the two complete Nissi's dastardly, evil plan in a mere two minutes.

Meanwhile, Malia forces Kuwabara into an empty room and commands that he not go anywhere or else. Then she heads off down in search of Vanessa. Meagan has been planning this prank ever since she awoke and found herself in Kuwabara's bed, naked. Day and night, day and night, day and night. Well...maybe not as forever as I make it seem, but she has been planning this delicious prank for a long while.

"Oh, Vanessa..."

Vanessa looks up from her place on the couch as Malia calls her name happily. "Eh?" She is saddened by the fact that there is absolutely nothing on television. Two-hundred channels and nothing on except the news. And who wants to watch the news? Malia grabs her hand and drags her away saying something like "Inuyasha...visit...meet him..." Sighing and hoping that her friend has not lost her mind, Vanessa follows unwillingly as Malia leads her to an empty room. "GO SEE!"

Vanessa walks into the room, eyes instantly widening with happiness. Before her, looking a bit confused, _INUYASHA_ sits in his weird doggy style before her. Sadly, this is what _Vanessa _sees. Please remember that Kuwabara is sitting in this room also. (**a/n: Nissi, you are brilliant. Okay, just had to say that.**) And what _he _sees is his beloved Yukina. Yukina. Hiei's half-sister; the former love of his life. And if Vanessa won't admit her undying love for him, then he'll just have to stick with Yukina. At least until Vanessa becomes jealous of him and Yukina and comes running back to him.

"Um...hi."

"HI!" Kuwabara--please remember that to Vanessa it is Inuyasha--"Oh my darling you are so wonderful!"

"Um...how did you get in here?"

"Eh? Malia stuck me in here."

"She did that to me, too!"

"It was fated that we meet and that our love be sealed forever more!"

"Right. Okay."

The two sit in awkward silence until Kuwabara, deciding to make a move on his beloved Yukina, grabs her firmly by the shoulders and kisses her. Vanessa is surprised, to say the least. But kissing her wonderful dog boy is much better than kissing Kuwabara so she decides to go along with whatever Inuyasha has in mind. And right now, all he has in mind is kissing her. Vanessa hears a little squeak come from up above but chooses wisely to ignore it. Shame because if she had, she would have noticed something. Something kind of terrible.

But to explain this terrible presence, we must go back about five minutes to the time which Olivia and Nissi had carried Meagan out of her room and into this one. Meagan knew that she was in serious trouble once she saw--drumroll please--the duct-tape. Her eyes had gone wide with rage and fear as Olivia bound her body so that she couldn't move and Nissi wrapped tape all around her. Then Olivia lifted her high, high up into the air until she reached the cieling. And there, they bound her. Yes, they bound her to the cieling with duct-tape. And duct-tape, despite what some people may think--is very strong.

So here Meagan is now, taped to the cieling and watching her precious plan unfold before her very eyes. But, Nissi added one last little embarassment to the prank. Nissi can not just decid to prank Meagan in the middle of her own prank and make her watch it unfold nicely but grossly before her eyes. Oh no--Nissi has to make ten times worse than that. Olivia, on Nissi's command, has asked Malia one more favor of her newely found illusion powers. She asked if could be seeing something different than everyone else. Malia oblidged immediately, ready to cause more mayhem.

Now Meagan is not only seeing her friend Vanessa and her "boyfriend" Kuwabara make out in front of her very eyes, she is seeing them making out _naked_. (**a/n: o.0**) Yes. While the two are still fully clothed and clutched in each others arms, Meagan is watching them do this without any clothes whatsoever. She tries to keep her eyes closed as tight as possible but the way that the duct-tape is situated across her face makes this very hard to do without being hurt more than she already is. She tries hard not to whimper, to remain silent. And she succeeds, mostly.

Kuwabara stares at Yukina adoringly. She is so pretty, with her light blue hair and icy-blue kimono. Her smile lights up the darkest of days and just being around her makes Kuwabara feel as if he is on top of the world. Vanessa stares at her Inuyasha adoringly as well. Inuyasha has always been her favorite anime character. Just how Malia had gotten him here was a complete and total mystery but she isn't going to worry about that now. No, no--she is going to enjoy the moment. At least until someone comes to interrupt.

Outside the door Malia, Nissi, and Olivia listen, stifling their laughs as they do so. They see a flash of red hair before Kurama stands before them, cocking an eyebrow in interest. The three of them cast innocent looks his way; he smiles back at them. It's his smile that says "tell me what you're doing." Sadly, they shake their heads "no." It would be terrible if their prank is diminished before they have had their fun. Nissi's mind wanders to what Meagan is thinking at the moment. It must be hard to be strapped to a cieling watching her friends make out. But...that's just how the mind of Nissi works.

"Nissi..."

Kurama holds out his hand to her. She takes it and he pulls her off, but not before she mouths for Olivia and Malia to guard the door a bit longer before releasing the illusion. Of course, there really is no reason to maintain their positions at the door. It's not even locked. Who would want to come out? Both Vanessa and Kuwabara are stuck in a room with their "dream dates." They are quite content at the moment.

"Hey."

Hiei frowns at Olivia. She waves and bounds over to his side until she remembers Nissi's command and goes bounding right back to the door. Hiei rolls his eyes at her actions, calling her a baka onna and moving off to find Kurama. He needs to have a word with him about all these pranks. They are going to become tiresome _very _quickly. And very repetetive. Hiei does not like repetetive. Only when he gets to continue killing people: that's the only type of repetetive he likes.

"Bye, Hiei!"

Malia waves at her short friend. Then she turns back to Olivia with a devilish look on her face, "When should I lift the illusion?"

"Mm...give them about ten more minutes. That should be enough."

So the two wait, hearing the kissing noises from inside the room. After about three minutes they get bored and play janken (rock-paper-scissors) until the set time has elapsed. Humming happily, Malia waves her hand and the air around them lifts as if an enormous pressure has just been taken off their shoulders. They do not here immediate screams so they assume that Vanessa and Kuwabara are still locked in a passionate embrace. Oh well--they can wait.

Nissi, in her room with Kurama, checks her watch. _Time is up, _she thinks, _so I should have heard a scream. _Kurama repeats the question he has been asking ever since he dragged her into this room, "What are you planning?"

"AAAAAH!"

"Y-YUKINA WHERE DID YOU GO, MY LOVE!"

Nissi smiles in satisfaction. Now for the second part of the plan. She scrambles out of Kurama's arms and back up to the room. Outside, Malia and Olivia are dying with silent laughter. Inside the room Vanessa backs into a wall, disgusted. She stares dumbstruck at Kuwabara until she sees a flash of movement from up above. And that is when she realizes, with the utmost horror, that this has all been a prank. For there, taped to the cieling, is Meagan. But the one thing that tells her that it was a prank is the sign taped next to Meagan that reads: I PLANNED IT ALL.

"MEAGAN!"

The sound of tape being ripped from flesh is not a pretty sound. No, no, not at all. But because of Meagan's undying strength she is not hurt one bit. Right now Meagan is more afraid of the undying fury of _Vanessa_. Her eyes are blazing and her teeth seem to be growing into fangs. Her nails are most definately gaining a few inches in length as she expands them to claws. A low growl escapes her lips as Meagan falls to the ground. Outside the door Nissi, Malia, and Olivia sit with one ear pressed against the wall, wincing every time they hear the whack! of Vanessa's claws hitting flesh.

They move promptly out of the way as Kuwabara scurries out, afraid he will be next. Then comes out Vanessa herself, dragging Meagan behind her. She is still bound in some tape--mostly just her wrists and her ankles and her mouth is still covered, preventing her from screaming bloody murder. Which is good for all the windows and eardrums in the house but not necessarily good for Meagan. The others--even Hiei--sticks their heads out of their rooms and watch the very beaten up Meagan get dragged by the very pissed off Vanessa. Yet another reason not to cross her at the moment.

Malia leans against her friends in an attempt to steady herself and her erratic heartbeat. Olivia clutches her hoarse throat, and Nissi whaps the two on the back. "Ah...revenge is sweet."

**

* * *

I was soo wanting to post the chapter that I almost forgot to add my ending credits. Pretend it's rolling along like the beginning of a Star Wars movie. Ahahaha--no, I'm kidding. But anyways, here you go...**

**To Meagan: The evil idea of sticking the two in the room and having Malia use her illusion powers against them. **

**To Nissi: The even _more _evil idea of sticking Meagan to the cieling and have her being discovered by Vanessa. **

**In case you haven't noticed, it's going to be revenge for a while. Except on Christmas and my birthday. Those will be peaceful. Ahh...**


	9. Revenge Part II

**Wake me up...when September ends. Oh, hi. Listening to Green Day here. I like this song. I think it might appear in a moment...one of mine? Maybe...maybe after this prank and the blackmail N--oops, I'm telling too much. Just read the next few chapters, okay? Aw, Nissi you are brilliant. School has started so my updates may slow...NOT! I always find a way to update, even when I say I won't. Hmph. **

**Disclaimer: Wake me up when I have all rights over Yu Yu Hakusho cuz I sure don't now. (settles into sleep)**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

Meagan has healed from the wounds inflicted upon her by the ever violent Vanessa, making it the perfect time for Vanessa to inflict more pain upon her with another devious plot. Revenge is their game, all of theirs. Except Olivia. She's had too many pranks pulled on her to enjoy pulling them on others. She'll _help _but she won't create them. (**a/n: Malia!**) Yes, revenge is sweet. Vanessa never did figure out that it was Nissi's idea to tape Meagan to the cieling. And Meagan is still too shocked at the beating she just got to say anything.

But now, as it has been said, it is Meagan's turn to feel the sweet feeling that is Vanessa's terrifying revenge. An evil laugh echoes through the mansion; and mostly everyone ignores it. Everyone except Hiei. He is getting tired of this...Kurama is also getting tired of the pranks. Not because they are annoying, no--he just doesn't like the fact that the girls' house is being destroyed bit by bit by bit. Soon they will have nowhere to live, and Kurama is not dragging them to _his _house. Even if his mother is away on business trips a lot, she can still come back at any moment. And the last thing he wants is for her to come home to a bunch of psychotic girls.

Olivia scurries behind Vanessa with her hands clutching a very big bottle of shaving cream in her hands. The two enter the kitchen slyly, watching as Malia and Nissi link arms and pour a clear liquid into seven cups, completely ignoring the four red cups at the end. _Bubble, bubble. _Pulling from her pocket five circular little white and red pills, Vanessa crushes them into power and sprinkles them into four of the seven cups. Her three companions surpress their giggles, knowing that if they let them be heard the whole plot is over.

"Vanessa...what exactly do these pills do?" Malia sniffs at the cups from which a white puff of smoke is rising.

"Well, funny you should mention that."

**Flashback**

"Listen toddler. I need something that drains powers. Something good."

Koenma whimpers as he is threatened. When Vanessa had entered so unexpectedly he had been in teenage form and had the added advantage of height--only by a few inches but that was enough--but it was quickly taken away as Vanessa extended her claws to one foot in length, holding them up to the deities neck. He hated the fact that the items that drained power would probably be used for some ridiculous prank, but it was either that or his butt. So Koenma produced from his trusty assistant Botan four small pills, and explained how to work them.

"If I can ask, Vanessa--what are you planning?"

"Chaos."

"Fair enough."

Botan then went on to explain that she would have to miss the first Christmas with the Destinies. Her friends had roped her into spending Christmas with them, since she hasn't seen them in forever. Vanessa understood completely, telling her to go and spend it with her friends. Then she made her way back to the mansion to oversee the construction of the prank.

**End Flashback**

"So...Botan isn't coming for Christmas and the guys' energy will be drained?"

"And Meagan's."

"_And Meagan's?_"

"Of course. Can't have her teleporting. Now, what special occasion can it be so that they'll have to drink?"

"Mmm...sparkling cider reminds me of New Years," Olivia ponders, "but maybe to celebrate the day one of us met?"

"Perfect. Me and you, Olivia, since you were the last one to join the group."

"Yay!" Olivia hugs Vanessa. "Happy me meeting you Day!"

"Kanpaii!" (1)

Each of the girls grab a cup or two and walk out into the main room, shoving them at their friends. Meagan stares at her cup in surprise and inquires to the occasion. Vanessa fakes surprise, and Olivia looks hurt. "It's the day me and Vanessa met, duh." Meagan raises her eyebrows, trying to remember. The guys---even Hiei---on the other hand down their glasses in one, saying congratulations and things of that sort. Meagan raises her glass to her lips and takes a sip just as Kuwabara falls unconscious. She gazes at him instantly before she and the other boys pass out simultaneously. Step one: get the boys and Meagan drunk. Status: complete.

"WOOT!" Olivia and Nissi high-five.

"Come on," Vanessa puts her hands under Meagan's arms and heaves. "Help me get them ready."

"Ugh..."

Meagan sits up rubbing her sore, throbbing head. Spots dance in front of her eyes. Strangely, she is freezing cold. Even more so than usual. Then, she notices why. "AAAAH!" Her earsplitting scream travels through the bathroom and stays there, as outside the door Vanessa is welding the door shut with her fire balls and her companions are rolling on the floor laughing their butts off. Meagan stares at the walls of the bathroom, slowly backing up as she sees her fellow occupants of the room. Her screams lessen, then increase, then lessen again as Hiei wakes from his semi-coma and rushes up to her pushing his hand against her mouth. She blushes beet red and pushes him away.

Then _he _realizes why. A gasp escapes his lips and they both back away in stunned silence. Slowly, Kuwabara stirs and sits up, taking a minute to understand the situation. Immediately he is up pounding his fists furiously against the door. Jin and Touya open their eyes at the same time, grave looks etched into their normally smiling faces. It seems that they have actually been awake for a while but just chose to relax for a few moments before the chaos assumed. As Kuwabara finds that he cannot get anyones attention, his anger fires up. Ah, but before I explain what he does next, I should explain the clothing situation. You see--there are no clothes.

Yes, as part of Vanessa's devious plot she has removed all five of their clothes, replacing them with shaving cream. She actually sprayed clothes onto them. For Meagan it looks like she is wearing a white bikini and for the guys...well, it looks like white speedos. And while all of the boys are in quite good shape it is not as bad as it could be but still...speedos. (**a/n: Shiver, shiver. Hahaha---can you imagine Hiei in a speedo?**) Now, back to Kuwabara's reaction.

As I've said, Kuwabara becomes angry at the fact that no one is answering his poundings, so he stupidly says "I'm going to break it down!" and runs into the door. Smoosh. The front part of Kuwabara's speedo becomes a big, gloopy mess on the door. Meagan winces, covering her eyes.

"SPIRIT SWORD!"

Nothing happens. Kuwabara's eyes fix dumbly on his empty, sword free hand. Meagan cautiously moves her fingers a little, wondering why it hadn't worked. Hiei gave his usual "hn" of impatience, "Baka. Obviously they drained us of our powers."

"Oh, Hiei---you're sword is gone."

"Yes, onna. It is gone."

Meagan lowers her hands, only to place them back over her eyes as Kuwabara stupidly turns around, "Don't turn around! Don't turn around!"

"Huh?"

"Idiot!" Hiei turns his head away in disgust. "Look at your attire."

Kuwabara looks down, takes in the sight, and then promptly turns around as he lets out a stream of swear words. He grabs the roll of toilet paper off of the spinny holder thing and wraps it around his midsection. Then, as he looks for another roll to replace the one he has taken, he is hit with shocking revalation.

"They took everything out."

"What?"

And that is exactly what Vanessa did. She took all the extra things out of the bathroom save for that one roll of toilet paper and a bar of soap. She even made a job of taking out the bath curtain, much to Meagan's disappointment. If she just had the shower curtain, she could sit in the bath until the whole prank is over. Sadly...no, it won't work. Touya sighs, rubbing his forehead. This is his and Jin's first prank and he is not liking it at all.

And outside of the batrhoom, sitting in Vanessa's room...

"Oh my gosh, this is too good."

Munch, munch. Popcorn is tossed into the air and eaten by random mouthes as the four unaffected Destinies watch on Vanessa's fair sized television all the action that is happening in the bathroom at this very moment. They have classified it as a random horror movie because Kuwabara turned around and they saw...nothing really, but the thought that they could have seen something is very disturbing to them. So, as mentioned, they are watching the action. That means that somewhere in the bathroom there has to be a hidden camera. And there is. Everywhere. There are several different cameras that give several different angles and then all come together into Vanessa's television to look like a movie.

"Wow. Vanessa, I hope I never get you mad."

"I don't," Vanessa snickers. "I want to prank _all _of you. ALL OF YOU!"

And at this point Vanessa's mouth foams up like she's a rabid animal and proceeds to devour her fellow Destinies in one fell swoop. Ahahahaha, no. But the Destinies do notice the strange glint in her eyes and do not doubt that Vanessa will succeed in her goal. Shiver, shiver. But anyways, back to the bathroom scene.

"OH MY GOSH! VANESSA I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Meagan shouts herself hoarse, much to Hiei's pleasure. _Onna...when I get out of here you are going to get it. _Minutes pass. And in those minutes no one speaks, and no one sits down. They just stand there as if there life depends on it. Presently though, someone has to go to the bathroom. And that person is Kuwabara. He voices his need aloud and at once four other voices sound,

"Hold it."

"But I can't!" Kuwabara stomps his foot in impatience.

"You'd better hold it, Kuwabara," Touya explains, "as the only toilet paper in the facility is the one you're wearing."

"I don't care! I have to go!"

Sighing and hoping to God that this ends without conflict, the others close their eyes and block their ears. Smiling in victory Kuwabara yanks the toilet seat up and prepares to...do his business. But Hiei gets fed up with his whining and walks quickly over to the toilet, closing it. His eyes are narrowed in anger. "Hold it."

Kuwabara recoils, "Yes, sir."

Tick, tock, tick, tock. Soon, Nissi grabs Vanessa's sleeve and tugs her out of the room, signaling to Malia and Olivia. While she speaks her plan to Vanessa, Olivia holds Vanessa's drink and Malia drops a familiar little pill into it. "Hold on, lemme down the rest of my drink." Olivia holds it out to her and she takes downs it quickly, following Nissi out into the hallway. "Wait Vanessa!"

With a quick look to Nissi, Malia presents to Vanessa a shirt. It has a picture of Inuyasha on it and the word "Sit" is above him. Vanessa squeals and rushes to change into it. Nissi cackles silently, dragging her to the hallway when she comes back.

"Why don't we go and check the progress in an above room?" Nissi asks, holding the door to the attic stairs open. "That way we might be able to hear better."

The two climb the stairs quickly until the old door of the attic comes into view. Nissi gestures for Vanessa to enter first...

...and that's when the second part of the chaos begins.

Whoosh! As Vanessa strides in quickly, her foot catches in a rope that flips her upside down (**a/n: You know...like a trap. **) and drags her up to the cieling. The rope, which was connected to something, causes the floor to break open (**a/n: I dunno how to explain this...**) to reveal the bathroom scene. She dangles there for a second before she realizes her mistake of trusting Nissi. As she prepares to yell at her the floor opens up, catching her off guard. She is slowly lowered down into the bathroom and into the pit of crazy people. And Meagan and the boys are crazy at the moment. While they were sober when they woke up, they have forgotten everything that has happened to them for the moment. They are actually to crazed to care. And of course, shaving cream does begin to dissolve after a while. So while they may be to crazy to care, Vanessa sure isn't.

She feels a curious sensation, as if something is being pulled away from her. And something is: her shirt. It has caught on something.Yes the Inuyasha shirt she has just been given is made of very loose threads; threads that are being pulled away at this very instant. She finally reaches her stopping point, about two feet away from the floor, landing there with just her pants and a white training bra. Meagan and the boys look up, shocked. Then several forks fall from the attic, also attached to strings. And also a sign that says: EAT ME, I'M A TURKEY.

"Uh-oh..."

"Get the turkey!" Jin cries, grabbing a fork and cutting her down.

Whump. Vanessa hits the floor, instantly scrambling up and jumping inside the bathtub and ducking as low as she can go. But upstairs in the attic, as Nissi is sealing over the hole in the ground so that it is still transparent but solid enough that Vanessa can't break through it, she sees what Vanessa is trying to do and has prepared for it. "Malia! Did you fill the pipes?"

"YES!"

"Good..." Nissi makes her way to the water control panel, pressing the one for the shower.

Instantly, a rush of cold water comes flying out of the shower nozel, spraying Vanessa. But wait, it's too sticky to be water. It's...cold soda. Sprite. Vanessa shrieks as her white bra becomes see-through. She moans and tries to get out of the bath. Meagan quickly puts a stop to that plan with a call of "Let's go play in the bath!" which is replied with several shouts of "YAY!" Then, as five not properly clothed bodies press in around her, Vanessa must fight for her life...kind of. The Sprite dissolves what is left of the shaving cream. Vanessa closes her eyes.

Finally she is able to shove her way out of the mass of writhing bodies, only to go slipping on the one bar of soap and land face first right into the hole of the toilet. _Stick. _(**a/n: Ahahaha!**) One of Vanessa's brilliant plans has just backfired on her. Earlier she had but plastic wrap so tightly around the hold of the toilet that it was not visible to Kuwabara when he was going to use it. But then, Nissi added her own little ingrediant. Some kind of sticky substance that made the plastic wrap obviously stick to Vanessa's face. Her screams are muffled by the wrap, but stop right as Nissi decides to back up the toilet water and have it explode in Vanessa's face.

The look on Vanessa's face is priceless. Nissi drops to the icy floor in laughter. But she is interrupted as Kurama enters, looking sleepy. "Nissi? What happened?"

"You'll know if you look down there," Nissi points. "Did you just wake up?"

"Yes. Oh Nissi, not another prank."

"Kurama, where are the power tools?"

"What?"  
"Power tools. Where are they?"

"The...shed, I think."

In the blink of an eye Nissi is gone, running down to the shed and getting the drill. Then she goes silently to the room next to the bathroom, which actually happens to be the one which Meagan pulled her prank in and consequently got taped to the cieling. Nissi drills a fair sized hole--not too big, not too small--right next to the bath. Then she pokes a string through. Hiei notices it first, and points it out to Jin who begins pulling onto it. After the first minute of it not being completely pulled through, Touya, Meagan, and Kuwabara tune into the string pulling. Finally they reach the end, to which a piece of paper is attached.

_A great way to string up a turkey._

o.0 "Get the turkey!" Jin cries again, slipping and sliding to get out of the bathroom. When Vanessa hears the wild war cries of her friends, she stops trying to pull the plastic wrap off of her and tries to transform into something that can fly. But she can't. Furious, she looks up to see Malia and Olivia sitting on the ice and watching. Olivia holds up her cup and a tiny pill, mouthing "haha" to her friend. _How did she get that? _Vanessa's mind spins. Let's go to a flashback, shall we?

**Flashback; In Makai**

Makai. Home of millions of demons. Of Hiei and Kurama. And possibly of Olivia and herself. Nissi wanders through the dirty, run down streets looking for a shop to accomadate what she wants. She gets several curious, suspicious stares that only encourage her to pull her hood farther down to hide her face. Nissi is here _alone_. Despite the fact that Kurama and the others have said that it is not good to go to Makai unaccompanied Nissi chose to go alone anyway. She couldn't get what she wanted if she came with someone else. A shop in the same shape as the streets comes into view; Nissi runs for it. There is no door, prompting Nissi to go in quicker. An ugly demon chewing on a cigar sits at the counter.

"I hear you can mix any two animals together," she says in a low voice to the demon. He regards her coldly.

"Just about."

"How about these two," Nissi questions as she pulls out a rat and a jellyfish.

"Crossing human animals cost a lot more than Makai animals."

"I also need some of those white pills that drain powers. Got any?"

"Yeah I got 'em. But didn't you hear me lady? They cost a fortune."

"Is your life enough?" Nissi demands, pushing back her hood.

The demon, who is purple, turns pure white and remains that way even after Nissi pulls her hood back up. "Yes."

"Good. You've heard of me. Now listen, I want the mixing done in two minutes. If you do it right and give me the pills, you'll never hear from me again. Got it?"

"Y-yes."

"Two minutes."

The man does it in one, handing Nissi her new animal in a cage. Also a little bag of white pills. But the animal is for another story, so I'll leave that off. Smiling a wicked smile that can scare off even the strongest of demons, Nissi goes back home.

**End Flashback**

Jin and Touya grab Vanessa's arms, holding her down. Kuwabara and Hiei hold the string, wrapping it around Vanessa so that it doesn't hurt her but ties her up. And Meagan takes the toilet paper that had fallen from Kuwabara's waist several minutes ago, stuffing it in her mouth, gagging her. o.0 Then, they stand on top of her to tie her to the large icicle that Nissi had created for them to tie her to when she was icing the floor. Kuwabara stands as the base, Jin on top of him, Touya on top of Jin, Meagan on top of Touya, and Hiei on Meagan, tieing the rope around the icicle then hopping to the floor. The others jump off too, surrounding Vanessa. But then, out of nowhere, sticks are thrown at them.

"OW!"

Nissi has just fazed in a spot that cannot be seen by the numerous cameras and tossed the sticks, "Look! She's a pinata!"

"CANDY!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

Vanessa is ultimately whacked to death--well, not really but you know what I mean--with the sticks. Olivia, Malia, Kurama, and the newely awoken Yusuke watch from above, amusing smiles on their faces. But then, slowly they stop hitting her. It seems that they are pulling themselves out of their "crazy coma." On Meagan's face is a look of absolute horror as she stares at Hiei then looks away.

"Oh. My. Gosh. What have we done?"

No one can answer. So they continue whacking Vanessa with sticks. And amongst her cries of pain and the boy's cries of outrage, Meagan hears a softer voice calling her name. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Touya asks, pausing in his whacking.

"That voice."

"I didn't hear anything," Kuwabara comments.

"Meagan..." the voice whispers.

"There it is again! Be quiet so I can find it's source!"

The voice calls again and again and again until Meagan finally realizes that it's coming from the hole in the wall. Meagan presses her eye against it and sees Nissi. "Eunice! Get me out of here!"

"In just...ten minutes, okay?"

"Why not now?"

"Because you have to complete Vanessa's torture."

Nissi shoves several things of makeup (lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, powder, etc.) through the hole. Meagan looks at it quizically.

"What's this for?"

"Vanessa."

"But Vanessa doesn't like makeup."

"I know, but she really doesn't have any say in the matter at the moment now does she."

"Oooh, I get it."

She tosses one of the makeup parts to each of the boys, keeping two or three for herself. Hiei smirks, reverting back to his old self. His smirk clearly gives away his pleasure. "This is going to be fun."

"Noo..." Vanessa whispers. "_Please!_"

"Yes."

"NOOO!"

And like a clown, Vanessa is painted up. Thanks to the clever artistry of Hiei, she looks like a pale ghost. Her lips are bright red, like Gwen Stefani's, and her eyelashes are so dark it's scary. A thin layer of mascara is penciled out under her eyes. It's very light though, almost unseeable. Vanessa trails her eyes upwards and sees Yusuke's laughing face. Kurama is whacking him rythmatically on the back, hoping that he doesn't choke to death. Actually, he is whacking all three of them. Olivia and Malia are in the same shape as Yusuke, maybe even worse.

_I wish I hadn't welded the door shut..._Vanessa cries mentally. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

Then, miraculously, the door is broken down to reveal a grinning Nissi. The boys give a whoop of happiness and run past her to their rooms, savoring the sweetness that is being released from their prison. Needless to say, they will be staying away from that bathroom for a while. Meagan stands in place, staring up at the still hanging Vanessa before waving goodbye and stalking out.

"NO! Don't leave me!" Vanessa tries hard to break free from _her _prison but is unable to do so. And so, while Meagan and Nissi walk out and the four from above laugh and point exitedly, Vanessa is left hanging with the plastic wrap still attached to her face and her shirt laying uselessly on the ground in a wet heap looking like a beat up pinata that wouldn't give out any candy.

"Hey...let's send this tape off," Nissi suggests. "Funniest home videos."

"YEAH!" Olivia and Malia agree wholeheartedly, but Meagan is a bit reluctant.

"I dunno..."

"Come on--who will be more embarassed? You or Vanessa?"

"Vanessa..."

"And we might win the prize."

"I _know _we'll win the prize," Olivia corrects.

"Alright," Meagan brightens. "Let's do it."

"Oh look, there's the mail truck..."

**

* * *

Done. I am done. Wow, that has got to be one of my longest chapters. And since I always write it out in Arial 10, then switch to Times New Roman 12...wow. Let's check how much it got longer! Ja ne! Oh wait...credits.**

**To Vanessa: The entire idea of sticking Meagan and the boys in the bathroom, the plastic wrap on the toilet paper, the pills, the drunkness, the shaving cream for clothes, the one bar of soap and roll of toilet paper, welding the door shut, and all else that has to do with meagan and not yourself.**

**To Nissi: Everything else, almost: sticky soda coming out of the shower, backing up the toilet, the sticks and pinata thing, the makeup, "eat me i'm a turkey" and the forks and lowering her, the shirt coming off, etc, etc. Whew. **


	10. Sad Note

**Hello readers. This is not a chapter, just an important notice. Well, remember when I was grounded for that one month and Nissi account-sitted for me? Um…it's going to happen again, except Inu-chan /Vanessa/ is going to do it since she's writing some chapters. T.T I'm sooo sorry I feel like I'm letting you all down but as soon as Vanessa can finish, you'll have two more chapter and by then I should have the next two or three written out and I shall finish the story quickly for you. /sobs/ My parents are evil: it's three weeks this time. Once again, I'm so sorry!**

**See you in three weeks!**

**/Calismo/**


	11. HA HA Olivia

**If this story does not sound like it was written by Olivia, it is because it wasn't written by Olivia….I WROTE IT! The writer of this wonderful chapter is none other than Vanessa. YAY ME! Everything in this story was written by me. No one else. Me. All I have to say is AHAHAHAHAHA OLIVIA…HAHA! (a/n: most of the yelling in the story is done by Olivia)/this is Olivia…and I have no comment on Vanessa's rambling/

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Botan flies down on her wonderful oar with a wide grin on her face. She has an impossible mission for four of her friends. Landing gracefully on the top of the mansion, she enters the house through Vanessa's open window….an account as it was her idea.

"Hi everyone," she exclaims in her unusually high happy voice, "I have a message from Lord Koenma."

"What is it," Yusuke asks.

"It's not for you silly; this message is meant for Olivia, Nissi, Kurama, and Hiei."

Yusuke shuffles away disappointed and confused because the message is not for him. The four who it is for however, quickly walks over to the cheerful Reaper eager to hear the message.

"You four have an important job to do," she begins, "you have to retrieve something of great value to Koenma that is very difficult to find."

This news makes everyone in the room stop moving and they begin to listen very, very closely. Vanessa is also having a hard time not laughing, which is making Meagan look at her with a very strange look, the kind of look that says: you have had something to do with this….haven't you?

"You have to find a cat….that can do every dog trick in the book," Botan finishes with a smile on her face.

Yusuke and Kuwabara fall to the ground in an uncontrollable laughter, Malia looks like she is about to pass out at the fact that she was not asked to retrieve a cat, Vanessa is dying from not being able to breathe while Meagan is trying to save her and herself from dying from laughter. The chosen four on the other hand, especially Hiei, look as if they are going to die.

"This is the something of great value, a cat," he whines.

"Yes, Hiei, but think about," Kurama begins, "how many cats do you know of can do dog tricks. This is a very difficult task that has been asked of us."

"Hn."

Botan smiles even wider, "There is a catch, if you are unable to acquire the rare cat within five hours, you have to pay everyone in the mansion 5 bucks, each. That is the message from Koenma. If you have any questions at all, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I have a question," Hiei yelled, "why can't the onna's all go, they obviously have a lot of time on their hands.

"Because, Hiei, together the four girls reek havoc. I thought that you would have figured that out already."

"Yeah," Nissi exclaimed.

"Hn"

"Well you heard the lady, get out," Yusuke exclaimed.

"Let us go and find this rare cat," Olivia shouts. And with that, they left.

"Now to put my brilliant plan into action," Vanessa exclaims

"But I thought that we were teaching Nissi a lesson," Meagan asks with a puzzled look

"We are. But in order for my brilliant plan for Nissi, I need Hiei and he won't do it. That's why

we have to wait…..tomorrow will be the day. Bwahahahahahahaha!"

Yusuke all of a sudden butts in to the conversation, "Anything I can do for you ladies?"

"As a matter of fact, you and the oaf have one of the most important job of all."

**Five Hours Later**

"Every thing is in order," says Malia who happens to come bursting into the room.

"Ok, they should be home any minute now. QUICK! Everyone outside. This is a moment that should be remembered," Vanessa exclaimed with an evil smile.

Just as the group of five exited the house, the unsuccessful quartet returned to the mansion, each one with a frown on their face.

"I don't even have 25 dollars to give them. For some reason, I have a feeling that this was planned," Hiei whined.

"We went through 20,000 different cats, and all they could do was pee, eat, sleep, and lick themselves," Olivia explained while she was comforting the whining Koorime.

Right when the group reached the door, Nissi looked up at the roof for no apparent reason and screamed. This little incident caused the rest of the group to run and stare at what Nissi was screaming at.

Olivia screamed, "WHY THE HELL IS ALL MY FURNITURE ON THE DAMN ROOF?"

"Stop whining onna, Kurama and I will get your stupid furniture down." And with one graceful leap Hiei and Kurama went to save Olivia's precious items.

"Ummm….Olivia? There seems to be a bit of a problem," Kurama says in his most comforting voice.

"Oh now what?"

"It seems that your furniture is glued to the roof. You aren't going to get it back for a little while."

"WHAT?"

"Now let's stop and think for a moment. There are only five people in the mansion, and all of them would do something like this," Hiei said, eager to see violence.

"WHERE ARE THEY?"

Out from behind the bushes, wanders the five with Vanessa in the lead.

"So you figured it out did you? Let us just think of this as payback. **(a/n: the reason that I wrote this chapter in the first place is because I didn't know that I could prank Olivia cause she is the author, and I needed something that will tie into Nissi's prank that you will read in the next chapter. Anyways, moving on.) **You had better be careful Olivia and watch your stuff," Vanessa smirked while the five entered the house.

Olivia literally had steam rising out of her head. "I'M GOING TO TAKE A SHOWER!"

**One Hour Later**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

Olivia comes running out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped snuggly around her. Everyone came running into the hall at the sound of her screaming voice. Meagan quickly grabbed her camera and followed the crowd to a crying Olivia. Why is Olivia screaming? Well, Olivia has been colored a bright pink color and is covered in beautifully formed yellow swirls, probably because she tried to get rid of the pink with her yellow towel that happened to b colored in yellow dye. The pink is from pink dye hidden in her Shampoo. Meagan took advantage of the situation by taking photos.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"We were just having a bit of harmless fun with permanent dye and are planning to share that fun with people all around the world," Meagan said as she was still taking pictures.

"What are you talking about onna," Hiei asked with a dumb look on his face.

"AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY PERMENENT?

Malia took the liberty of answering this question, "Well, you see, almost everyone in the world has internet and just think, with these pictures, we'll be famous. Don't worry, the pink won't fade until after Christmas.

"I'M GOING TO KILLYOU!"

"Well I think that you should decide where you will be sleeping before you kill anyone. Tomorrow is our last day for Christmas shopping," Yusuke said trying hard not to laugh.

"Did you do something to my room?"

"Maybe."

With this news, Olivia bolted up the stairs. When she entered her room, she screamed. "THE PINK….IT BURNS! AHHHHHHHH!"

In the distance, Olivia could hear uncontrollable laughter. With an evil look that could kill the sun, she charges out of the room and toward the laughter. She stops. The laughter has subsided. She can't hear anything anymore. Remembering the warning that she got from Vanessa, she started to search for them using her mind powers. She locates them but, for some reason, is unable to talk to them in their mind.

'_Oh well. I know where they are and they are DEAD!'_

She runs to where she thinks the troublesome five are. As she is running, she feels a strange sensation surging through her body. She looks down and she isn't wearing her clothes. In fact, she is wearing no clothes at all.

'_What the…?'_

As she stared at her naked self, she saw that she was growing feathers. Well, actually, she wasn't really growing feathers. It was more of a chicken suit.

'_What did I do to deserve this? Whoever had something to do with this is as good as DEAD!_

They next thing she new, she was herself. She looked down in hopes that it was her imagination, but it wasn't. She was wearing the chicken suit. She broke out into a sudden run, probably to change or something, and runs right into a wall that wasn't there. **(a/n: I did that in PE class….can't explain it though.) **

"Olivia, you won't be getting out of that box anytime soon," Meagan said as she was coming out from behind the wall. "The only way for you to come out of the box is if you do the Funky Chicken dance."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

"Fine."

**(a/n: Now people, you have to use your imagination. Imagine someone dressed in a chicken suit doing the Funky Chicken dance. Hilarious, no?)**

Meagan, Vanessa, and Malia are rolling on the floor laughing their butts off. With a loud hissing noise, Olivia is freed from the invisible box. Moving as fast as she can, she runs up the stairs to Hiei's room.

"Hiei, I am not sleeping in my pink room where I am subject to another horrible prank. So, can I sleep in here with you….I will sleep on the floor if I have to."

"Hn, whatever."

"Yay!"

**One Hour Later When the Two Demons are Asleep**

"Shush, we don't want to wake them."

"Right."

It is now 12 o'clock at night and the three girls are not done with their little pranks. While Olivia and everyone else were out tracking a cat, Kuwabara and Yusuke were sent to get sleeping gas. The girls gently unlock Hiei's door and silently enter the dark room. Pressing the mask deep onto their faces, they watch as their faces soften and relax.

"Excellent"

**(a/n: What happens in this prank will be revealed in the next chapter.)**

**The Next Morning**

"Let us go do last minute Christmas shopping," Nissi exclaims as she barges into the room, breaking the silence.

"Yes, lets," Vanessa agrees with an evil smile on her face.

The group leaves the house and begins walking to the store. When the neared the school, Olivia was receiving very cruel laughs and was noticing people pointing at her.

"What is going on," Olivia asks as she stares at her three friends.

"Who knows," they chorused back.

Right as the passed the school, Kurama looks to the left and freezes.

"I think I have discovered the reason Olivia."

"What is it?"

Everyone turns to see what Kurama is staring at. Olivia turns a deep red and screams.

"WHY THE HELL IS MY UNDERWARE HANGING ALL OVER THE SCHOOL?"

Everyone, minus Olivia and Hiei, drop to the ground in an uncontrollable laughter for all over the school was Olivia's underwear. Right above the front entrance door was a huge sign reading: All Found Underwear Is Property Of Olivia Ellery HA HA HA.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

With that, she chases her friends all over the city, hurtling rocks and anything else that she can find at them.

* * *

**And that is the end. Wow, that was long. Well at least it is done. Olivia is furious at me…..oh well. HAHA Olivia. **


	12. Hahahaha

**Vanessa didn't put in an intro so it looks like I get to do it. Yes, it is I—Olivia. Your normal authoress is back. Vanessa wrote this in Honors English because she was bored so I am typing it up in seminar so I can post it and another chapter up later today. I shall be making various comments throughout this chapter so _my _author notes shall start with this : instead of ( ) Got it? Lets go then!**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

"Goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight Nissi."

It is 10 o'clock at night and Nissi is climbing the stairs to her bedroom. She snuggles into her warm blankets and falls into a deep, deep sleep. Hiei sneaks into his room, avoiding the onnas so that he may finally get some peace and quiet. He enters his room and immediately feels that something is wrong.

"Who's there?" he asks as he draws his katana.

"Put that away stupid," was the reply of a very familiar voice.

"Onna get out of here!"

Vanessa wanders out from under the bed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

"Waiting for you. You are going to do something for me whether you like it or not."

"Yeah right…and GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Oh you are going to do something for me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because if you don't I'll post these pictures all over Makai."

Hiei snatches the pictures out of her hand. "I don't remember this," he says with horror in his voice.

What is filling Hiei with so much horror? Well, in the pictures, Hiei and Olivia are completely nude and happen to be in very naughty positions. (a/n: Remember the previous chapter, with the sleeping gas in Hiei's room?) :a/n: Wow that's funny…even if it is happening to me: Hiei destroys the pictures with one powerful swipe of his katana.

"There now GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Fool! I may be dumb at times but the negatives are with Koenma!" :a/n: Lol:

"…Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Heheheheheh."

**One Hour Later**

(Sounds of heavy construction)

**Five Hours Later**

:a/n: What the heck:

"Quickly!" Olivia whispers.

"We don't want to wake her," Malia adds.

"Be right back," Meagan replies while running behind the building, heavy laughter following closely behind her.

"Thanks," Vanessa replies, angry that she has to carry extra weight.

SPLASH!

"Goodnight Nissi," they chorus. "Now to wait until morning."

**The Next Day**

Nissi wakes up with the sun in her eyes.

"I can't be outside. I'm still in my bed. Probably Malia."

She rolls out of her bed, expecting to hit her soft floor. Instead…SPLASH!

"Aaaaah! The ocean is EATING ME!"

Realizing where she is, she swims to the edge of the pool.

"They are SO dead."

She runs into the house, ready to kill the first person she encounters. Instead she encounters a note that says:

_Nissi, go to the end of the hall and take a left. There you should find a giant cookie. If you are reading this…HAHA YOU ARE ALL WET! Don't kill me…_

_--Signed, Me ☺_

"Hmm…I want the cookie. I can wait and kill them later. COOKIE…I WILL EAT YOU!"

Nissi follows the directions on the note. The only thing on her mind at the moment is the giant cookie. She stops running. Instead of a cookie, she finds a door.

"Hmm…cookie must be behind the door."

She cautiously opens the door, but instead of a cookie she finds darkness.

"Uh…cookie…are you there?"

PUSH! SLAM:a/n: Vanessa's very descriptive, isn't she:

Nissi is pushed into the darkness, the door slamming shut behind her. All of a sudden, the light turned on and there before her is a naked Kuwabara.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" :a/n: roflmao:

She shuts her eyes tight and turns around to open the door. Her eyes open again and she lets out a blood curdling scream. Everywhere she looks, there is a neaked Kuwabara. She closes her eyes to get away from the horrible sight, but the image is forever in her mind. She hears the door click as it is unlocked and she runs as fast as her feet can carry her.

SLAM! She hears the door shut behind her.

(The sound of silver hitting each other)

Nissi is now pinned to the door. Her eyes are held open by an invisible force. Yusuke, wearing a naked Kuwabara poster, does a sexy catwalk in front of her. Vanessa comes walking up behind him, walks straight up to Nissi, and dumps a tub of chocolate on her head.

Follow Vanessa is Olivia who puts sticks on Nissi's head. Meagan comes up behind with a sign, which she puts over Nissi's head. The sign reads: HERE IS A MOOSE! Bringing up the rear is Hiei, who is probably going to kill Vanessa for making him dress up in a teddy bear costume with a sign saying: YOU'VE BEEN PUNK'D!

With Malia's talent a wall falls down with TV cameras from PUNK'D TV and CNN news.

"Aah…I can see the headlines now," Vanessa says. "Teenage girls discover new species of moose."

After Nissi has been released and the cameras have gotten everything needed, Kurama felt it safe to talk to Nissi.

"Nissi are you alright?"

"Yes," she replies with a mouth full of chocolate. (She is apparently eating herself.)

"Uh…come outside with me."

"Okay."

Kurama and Nissi go outside, Nissi nibbling on herself the entire way.

"Nissi…uh…"

"EAT ME! I'M EDIBLE!"

"Um…okay?"

Together the two lover eat Nissi until she is no more. (j/k!)

**

* * *

Finished! Um…just to let you know…this is actually Christmas Eve. Some day, ne? Later we all open our one present, watch Christmas movies, then go to bed. Next chapter is Christmas and pretend that everyone already went shopping. I'm too lazy to write it out… Props to Inu-chan for this whole chapter!**


	13. It's Christmas!

**Hallo! It is now...4:30 in the morning in good old Japan. And after the very long time that it's taken Inu-chan to write out her two chapters, here is one of the last chapters in this story, so HAH! I'm almost finished. /breathes heavily/**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. **

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

Snap. Simultaneously the Destinies eyes open, hardly daring to believe that it is Christmas. Simultaneously they turn their heads and stare at the alarm clock: 7 o'clock. They had all agreed to stay in one room for the night, just in case they had to strap each other down so they wouldn't go out early. And that room is Meagan's. It is clean, clean, clean. She went on a serious cleaning streak yesterday night, in an attempt to stay up late. It didn't work very long. The Destinies untangle themselves from Meagan's bed--their beds are all quite big, actually--and sit in silence for about...three minutes. Then they lose it.

As Nissi scrambles off to places unknown, the others run screaming around the mansion. "It's Christmas!"

"Wake up! Wake up!"

The Destinies infiltrate the boy's rooms. Jin and Touya groan as Malia jumps on them, pulling the covers up over their heads. They mutter that it is too early to be up opening presents and demand that Malia go back to bed. She tousles Jin's wild hair. He shoves her face first into the bed, floating up into the air. She moans her protest, shaking Touya awake. He's not a morning person, as mentioned before. Yusuke also shoves Meagan into the bed when she attempts to wake him up.

"I'm up, Meagan...I'm up."

He rubs his eyes and sits up. His hair is ungelled, a fact he quickly fixes. Kuwabara is actually awoken peacefully as Vanessa has no bat. She merely pokes him awake. As his eyes open and he sees his beloved Vanessa his eyes turn to hearts. "Hello my love!"

"DON'T CALL ME LOVE!"

Kuwabara nods, covering his head. Olivia simply bounds into Hiei's room and jumps on his bed. The Destinies have all agreed--after sneaking into Hiei's room when he's sleeping (it's good training)--that he is much more innocent while he sleeps. So Olivia waits a moment before roughly shaking him awake and listening to his husky voice yell at her for a while. She laughs, dragging him out of bed and yelling something about presents to be opened. Hiei notices that her skin has lost most of the pink tinge it had before. Kurama, surprisingly, is already up waiting for Nissi to enter. It is not Nissi who goes to wake him up, however, but Malia. She is a bit put off that he is already up but she drags him out anyways, down to the main room where everyone else sits ready to dig in.

"On your marks, get set--"

"Wait..."

Everyone turns to Olivia, who is staring at them like they have forgotten some Christmas tradition. Which, in her case, she has. They ask her what's wrong.

"Don't we...have to eat breakfast first?"

"NO!"

"But guys," she protests. "I don't think I can open presents if I haven't eaten."

"Hm...well, you grab Hiei and heat up those cinnamon rolls we made last night and eat with him."

"Yay! Thank you!"

And two eternally long minutes later, after Hiei and Olivia have finished their rolls, it begins.

The Destinies shoot off under the tree searching for presents wrapped in their color. They had decided to wrap each others presents and use a color coding system to limit the hassle of figuring out which presents are whose. White is Olivia, green is Meagan, red is Nissi, black is Vanessa, pink is Yusuke, brown is Kuwabara, yellow is Hiei--he was not very happy at this color--gold is Kurama, purple is Jin, and Touya is silver. Sadly, Botan has to be in Spirit World for Christmas and is spending it with her fellow ferry girls. But the Destinies and Co. have sent her several bags of presents.

Everyone grabs the presents wrapped in their respective colors and dig in, eager to begin.

The first present to actually be opened is one of Kurama's. It's quite strange because he carefully unwrapped the wrapping of a _very _big box (and the ribbon!) while the others just tore at theirs like rabid animals and he _still _got his opened first. It is, like I've said, a very big white box and as he begins to open the lid, a thought enters his head. He turns around and stares.

"Where's Nissi?"

"Who knows?" the Destinies shrug, glancing at each other cautiously. "Just open your present!"

Still puzzled but eager to see what is inside the box, Kurama yanks the lid up. FLASH! He blanks as a picture is quickly taken of him and this very large...creature burrows back into the paper of the box. Little black circles dance in front of his eyes and his ears detect something rummaging around in his large white box. And he has a good idea about who's in there too... As the circles disappear and his normal eyesight comes back he turns and smiles to the laughing Destinies. They only point to the box, so he peers inside.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS KURAMA!"

He does a double-take as Nissi pops suddenly back out holding something in her hands. She holds it out to him and he takes it in his own hands, gasping. It is a beautiful silver locket in the shape of a rose. He takes a moment to admire the outside before snapping it out and stifling a laugh. Inside is the picture that Nissi just took a few minutes ago when she first popped out of the box. Finally Kurama can no longer contain his laughter--the look on his face is just too funny. While he places it around his neck, Malia drags Nissi out of her box.

"YUSUKE!"

_Whack! _Meagan slaps Yusuke hard on the cheek as she unwraps her first present from him. As she continues whacking him into the ground, Kuwabara picks up the black object that had fallen to the floor on first hit, and holds it up for all to see. Lingerie. /spelling/ They sweat drop. Jin shakes his head in amusement, Touya in disgust, and Kurama just shaking it because he has nothing at all to say. He is actually surprised that Yusuke would have the balls to do that. The Destinies laugh their heads off.

"Oh, Yusuke..."

"Oh, thank you Vanessa!"

Vanessa twitches, wishing that she has her bat as Kuwabara comes and wraps her in a hug, a toy for his cat Eikichi dangling from his hand. Vanessa shoves him away, opening one of her own presents. She screams in delight, hugging her new Sesshomaru plushie to her chest. Her friends grin and nod--it was a good choice.

"That was from us," the Destinies inform her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"YAY! Manga! Thanks, Nissi," Olivia holds up her manga for Nissi to see.

"Your welcome."

And this is how it continues for the next half-hour. Continuous unwrapping, squealing, thanking--until all of the presents are gone. Yusuke has recovered from his slap that Meagan furiously laid upon him and actually got some apology for that as Meagan found another present of hers from Yusuke that turned out to be a big Puu plushie. She adores it, much to Yusuke's delight. But she's still not going to forgive him for the lingerie... Hiei had gotten several presents from each of his friends...except from Olivia. She catches his eye and winks, holding up a present that she slips into her back pocket. Looks like he'll be getting her present later.

From Kurama, Nissi had recieved a beautiful /**put present here. hahah**/ which she absolutely loves. And, as usual, the Destinies loved the presents that they recieved from each other. But, there is one more present that they must give the boys. A very _big _present. So big, in fact, that all the boys' eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and their mouths drop open like idiots. The box is about the size of the Christmas Tree, which is very big itself.

"Merry Christmas!" the Destinies chorus, gesturing to the box. "Open it! Open it!"

With whoops of excitment all six of the boys immediately scramble to the box and rip up its outer layer of shiny black wrapping paper. Beneath the wrapping is a pure white box with a thin ribbon wrapped around it. The boys pull it off and toss it to the Destinies so they can do what they please with it. Yanking off the top of the box and moving the white paper around inside of it they find...another box? Yes, it's another box. Oh well. The boys pull it out and begin working on that one, repeating the process of ripping the wrapping, opening the lid, shifting through the paper, and finding another box. After three repeats of this, they begin to become suspicious.

**30 Minutes Later**

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yusuke yells after finding another box. "WHERE'S THE STUPID PRESENT?"  
The boxes that have already been pulled out lay in a heap against the wall. The boys are going crazy, looking frantically for the real box that holds their real present. _It better be really good..._ Hiei is ready to slash the boxes into pieces, present or no present. Kurama rubs the back of his head in realization. He should have known a box this big would only cause trouble. Kuwabara can only poke at the box as if it will spontaneously combust and they can find their present. Jin and Touya resume unwrapping, opening, shifting, and finding another box.

**1 Hour Later**

"FINALLY!"

The boys open the second to the last box and find a smaller one inside of it, no surprise. They open _that _one and find the last box. It is small, like that which would hold an expensive necklace or bracelet. They look on the bottom and see words hastily scribbled upon it: _YOU MADE IT! --the Destinies _Breathing a sigh of relief, Kurama opens the lid of the pretty white box expecting to see something special. But...he doesn't. Yusuke's anger rises to boiling point. Kurama turns the box upside down and a solitary piece of paper flutters out of it and to the ground. He picks it up and reads it aloud:

"Thanks for taking care of us."

The boys look up to see the girls rolling on the floor laughing their butts off. Their howls soon turn to silent laughter which indicates that they are about to die from suffocation. So they swallow their anger and whack them all back to normal. Tears stream from their eyes as they look up to the boys with expectant faces. Kuwabara and Yusuke look at each other before stuffing their fists into their mouths so they won't blow up on the girls. Hiei grips his katana sword mumbling something that is apparently soothing him as his grip gets lighter and lighter. Kurama smiles at them, taking the joke much lighter than his companions. And Touya and Jin can only sigh, not surprised that the girls would do something like this to them.

Once the girls get their breath back, they push Vanessa under the tree and announce that they have something to say. Vanessa looks up at them with shining eyes. There is one present that Vanessa has been waiting for that has not come yet. Ever since her first bat broke when she whacked it against Touya's head, she has been itching for a new one. A better one. One that can whack a single target over a thousand times and still be in perfect, perfect condition. And it still hasn't come yet. She is developing a nervous twitch in one eye, fearful that she might not get it until her birthday: January 12--more than two weeks away. She can't wait that long.

"And, last of all the presents...Vanessa--this is from us Destinies."

From behind her back Malia pulls a titanium bat. Vanessa's eyes instantly go wide with wanting as she takes the bat into her hands. And everyone knows, as she looks up at them with her wide green eyes, to scatter. And they did--all except Hiei. He gives her a look--"Try and you die."--and graps his sword as if to pull it out of its sheath.

"Point taken. Care to help?"

"Sure."

He disappears and upon his return he is holding a struggling Olivia in his arms.

"Hiei you suck!"

The look on Hiei's face tells both Olivia and Vanessa that he is enjoying himself immensely. Olivia kicks and twists--no go. Vanessa raises her bat...THUD! Olivia lands on the ground sporting swirly eyes and a very big bump on the head. "Mwahahahah!" Vanessa grabs Hiei. "Who's next?"

"Onna, I think you've been getting too close to the oaf," a smirk slides onto Hiei's face.

Vanessa turns rapidly to stare at him--there is nothing but serious etched across his face. He stares upward as she pales and fumes.

"In fact," Hiei continues, "I'd be willing to bet that you love him."

"NOOO!"

Vanessa runs around the corner. Kuwabara, innocently and unexpectingly closes his door and smiles at Vanessa. WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Hiei winces as the whacks continue. "Hiei..." Casually he turns to his raging girlfriend who has picked herself off the floor and shrugs innocently.

"I can't believe you jerk!" Olivia punches him hard in the gut and storms off.

"That one hurt..."

Slowly Olivia slips into Vanessa's room, pulling her Inuyasha plushie off the dresser. Wickedly she steps out and runs back to where Vanessa is still beating Kuwabara to a pulp. She freezes her body in mid-swing. Kuwabara runs off, blood trailing behind him. "Vanessa did you give Hiei permission to touch your Inuyasha plushie?" Her fingers twitch and the plushie behind her back flies out of sight. "Because he said he set you on me and Kuwabara to take the plushie and...burn it."

She unfreezes her.

"NO! Hiei get back here!"

Faster than she's ever gone before Vanessa searches out the little fire demon and shakes him furiously. He gives her a look of pures loathing.

"Onna."

"Where's my plushie?"

Hiei shoves Vanessa away and runs to Olivia, "What did you do?"

"I love you Hiei," Olivia flips a page of her book.

"Hn. Now I have that baka onna following me."

"No you don't. 'Nessa! I found your plushie!"

"Give!" Vanessa runs in, snatching the plushie out of Olivia's hand and giving Hiei one last punch.

She never does figure out that it was Olivia who really took it.

**Later That Evening**

"Olivia, we're going to go outside and drink eggnogg and roast marshmallows. Wanna come?"

Olivia turns to her friends, "Yay! But I have to give Hiei his present first, okay?"

"Sure. Drag him out too when you're done."

"Right!"

Too lazy to walk after such a feast they had for dinner, including all the traditional favorites, Olivia merely summons her smoky black cloud and _flies _up to Hiei's room, pushing the door open without knocking first. Hiei is sitting on the windowsill watching those outside try to light a fire without the help of Vanessa. They fail dismally and finally allow her to shoot her fire balls in. The flame shoots high and the two hear several screams of panic. Olivia stifles a laugh.

"Here."

She holds out her present, neatly wrapped. Curious, Hiei removes the paper and glances at his present. He gasps, staring at it. Olivia beams. "You like?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

In Hiei's hand is a picture placed in a very nice frame. And the picture is of himself and Yukina, both looking very happy. Olivia takes another thing from her pocket and places it around his wrist. A bracelet made of Yukina's hiruseki stones. His eyes widen.

"I didn't know what to get you but then I remembered that you didn't have any pictures of Yukina. So I went to visit her with the help of Kurama and she helped out a bit. Then Nissi taught me how to use this picture program and that's what it turned out to be."

"Thank you..."

"You're very much welcome," Olivia replies. "Hey, Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"When _you _cry, do you make stones too?"  
"Hn. Baka onna--I don't cry."

He grabs her hand and drags her out of the room and down to where the campfire is before she can ask anymore questions. Olivia lets the matter drop, just happy that he likes her present. She removes herself from his grip, grabs a marshmallow, and stuffs it in his mouth, running away before he can yell at her. And thus does the first Christmas that the Destinies and the Rekai Tentai /**a/n: sp?**/ come to a smooth end. But tomorrow is sure to hold another day of fun as it is Olivia's birthday, and birthday's with the Destinies are always fun...

**

* * *

My laptop! It's working! Props to everyone for their ideas for the presents. Hahaha---Nissi for the whole prank with Kurama and Inu-chan for the prank on the guys. Yay me and my lingerie thing for Me-chan! Mwahaha! Tomorrow is my birthday/sweat drop/ Well, at least in the story. Domo mucho to Vanessa for writing those two chapters and I am signing off! Bis bald!**


	14. Happy Birthday

**Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! No cards and no presents, happy birthday to me! Eheheheh...I'm losing my mind here. Oh well--I'll type these chapters and have Inu-chan post them for me once every day. Yay me! Able to push forward despite evil parents. You know what sucks? My brother is a whole half-head taller than me! Nooo! **

**Disclaimer: It's my birthday and I demand that Yu Yu Hakusho be transported over to me for a whole 24 hours/looks around/ No? Darn...**

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

**In the Middle of the Night...**

"Elephants on parade..."

Slowly and swiftly Olivia clambers out of her bed, one arm held at her side, and opens her window. The night breeze ruffles the black curtains before Olivia pushes them aside to climb out of the window. The ground below is not seeable at Olivia's current height but as she scurrys across the thin path towards the drainpipe outside of Kurama's room she can make out certain things. She reaches it quickly, clasping both hands around it and slides silently and stealthily down it, hitting the dewy grass before too long.

"Hephalumps and woozles..."

Now, one thing you must realize is that Olivia sleepwalks. And sometimes she goes so far as to sleepwalk outside. Like tonight. Yes the poor girl is deep in sleep, not knowing what she is doing or where she is going. And she most likely won't remember when she wakes up either. Which would have been the case if she hadn't just avoided that large stick that was protruding from the ground. So because of that one thing Olivia continues walking forward, heading off towards God knows where singing songs from Dumbo and Winnie the Pooh. /twitch/

And thus the night passes...

**Ohyaogozaimasu!**

"Wake up everyone!"

Vanessa prods everyone awake with her titanium bat--which she loves--moving from room to room until she reaches that of Olivia's.

"Olivia! Wake up! It's your...birthday..."

She trails off as she scrutinizes the room and finds that Olivia is nowhere to be found and the only indication of her leaving the room is the open window on the far end. Faintly her mind recalls a past time when Olivia told them about a sleepwalking accident, and goes berserk. She clutches her long hair in frustration, cursing whatever force in life is making their day so difficult this early in the morning. First she runs into Hiei's room, reprodding him awake.

"Hiei it's terrible!"

"Onna," he growls, rubbing his eyes free of sleep. "It is too early for this."

"Olivia is missing, Hiei!"

That wakes him up. Growling he sprints off to Olivia's room while Vanessa moves to wake everyone up again. But she stops right outside of Malia's door. No need to worry the entire mansion. She is sure that Hiei and herself can take care of it. (**a/n: I have done this before. Woke up outside pulling up grass. **)

"Onna, what do you know about Olivia's sleeping habits?"

"She sleepwalks," Vanessa does not fail to see the twitch in Hiei's eye, "and one time she woke up pulling up grass outside."

"Damn!"

Vanessa knows that, with Olivia, she could be in many different places thanks to her sleep walking. They aren't really sure where to look but they don't want to miss anywhere just in case she could be in that certain spot. And while it would have been much more of an adventure to go searching individually or in groups, our heroes and heroines don't really have time for that. So they cheat.

Vanessa morphs swiftly and silently into a bloodhound, sniffing out the ground for any trace of Olivia's scent.

"I found one! It's really faint though..."

"Follow it, onna!"

Vanessa takes off in a spring with Hiei right behind her. The trail leads her through several places she'd rather not have been, and causes her mind to _what _Olivia must have been thinking when she went through this.

:Olivia's thoughts as she went through a small pit of garden snakes that someone (**a/n: coughHieicough**) had placed there before: Mm...Ramen.:

Vanessa picks up her pace as the scent becomes stronger. And stronger. And--oh, wait--then it fades away. Hiei curses silently under his breath as Vanessa morphs back into her human form, one hand rubbing the back of her head in silent apology. Hiei glares at her.

"I'm _sorry_. It just faded away."

"Well get it _back_!"

"Be quiet, midget man!"

Now back in the mansion it is time for the others to wake up and wish Olivia happy birthday. And Nissi is first. And--being Nissi--she is going to wake everyone else up and _then _get Olivia up to begin the days activity. As she walks down the halls, she can't help but notice that Vanessa's door has been thrown wide open, as is Hiei's. And when she enters Olivia's room after becoming suspicous all she sees is that same open window.

"Uh-oh..."

"They're missing! They're missing! They're missing!" Nissi runs through the halls waving her arms in an exaggerated manner. "Everyone wake up! We have a challenge before us!"

"Wha?"

"Olivia and Hiei and Vanessa are missing."

Nissi gives a smile and a laugh as she stands clasping her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels, waiting for the others to respond. It takes a moment for them to understand but when they do they quickly shrug on their coats and run out of the door.

Olivia is finally found by Vanessa and Hiei. Remembering that a sleepwalker should be handled _very _delicately and not trusting Hiei with the fate of his own girlfriend, Vanessa walks slowly up to the motionless Olivia...

...and puts a hand on her shoulder.

SHING! Both Vanessa's and Hiei's eyes widen as Olivia spins around and places a pointy knife at Vanessa's neck. Her eyes are glossy and unfocused, but are slowly becoming clearer. Surprised, Vanessa tries to talk her way out of this one, using a soft voice and gentle words. And it almost works until Hiei has to open his mouth and comment on what a terrible situation she was in and how he hoped Olivia didn't really stick her because he wasn't going to save her.

"Hiei you baka!" Vanessa hisses as Olivia's hand resumes its earlier position near her neck. "Olivia I'm really sorry but..."

She cannot even hear her own titanium claws extending and placing themselves into Olivia's stomach. At the contact, Olivia snaps out of it, her eyes widening at the blood that is fastly falling from her stomach. She turns her eyes on Hiei who is watching the scenario with an amused expression on his face before turning back to Vanessa with tears in her eyes.

"Vanessa what are you doing! How could you?"

"What, _me_? _You _were the one about to stick me with the _knife_!"

"...Knife? What are you talking abou--Why is there a knife in my hand!" Olivia wails, catching sight of it.

"...Nevermind. Look, just get Meagan to heal you when we go back. Hiei," Vanessa snaps her fingers.

"Come on onna..." Hiei lifts the still bleeding--and thoroughly confused--Olivia onto his back and shoots off for the mansion.

On the way there the three spot the others in a frantic search for...something. Vanessa and Hiei exchange knowing glances while Olivia just becomes more confused. Vanessa whistles for them and as the others see them they race over, practically keeling over at the sight of blood. Olivia rushes to Meagan, clutching her stomach and fighting back the tears. While Meagan heals her, Vanessa gives the condensed version of what happened. Then they go inside.

* * *

The cake sits wonderfully placed in the center of the table, iced in perfection. Needless to say the Destinies had no part in the making of Olivia's birthday cake. Kurama had barred the door and created the masterpiece with just a bit of relunctant help from Hiei. But when he got to lick the batter spoon, he had instantly brightened up. Because what kind of person (or demon) that likes sweet snow doesn't like to like up the remaining batter for a cake?

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Olivia--happy birthday to you!"

"Blow out the window!" (**a/n: wtf? I meant to say _candles_.**)

"Did you make a wish?" Touya smiles.

"Yup!"

"Now for your present."

Hiei shoves a box into her hands and mumbles that it is from all of them. Olivia becomes very expectant when she sees the air holes punched messily in the side of the box. A loud growl comes from the box and large claws rip its prison to shreds. Olivia gasps and covers her eyes with her hands, half expecting the claws to turn on _her _next.

"Onna..." Hiei's voice is soft. "You can open your eyes."

Olivia cautiously opens them, feeling somethng wet touch her cheeck. Something furry squiggles in Hiei's arms and as Olivia pulls back she sees just exactly what it is.

"A puppy!" she squeals. "Aww, thank you guys!"

"You have to name him," Jin says as Olivia takes the puppy. "First thing you call him sticks, so be careful."

"He's a Makai dog, so he'll protect you forever," Kuwabara points out.

"Will he kill people?" Malia inquires.

"If he has to."

O.0 "Aw this one won't hurt anybody," Olivia coos, petting him. "Come! Yusuke, you play with him while we think of a name!"

SO Olivia hands over her puppy to Yusuke (**a/n: Oh by the way he's like a german sheppard. Best dogs in the world!**) promising a world of hurt if one hair is out of place on his furry head, and goes upstairs. On the way up she profusely thanks her friends.

"It was Hiei's idea," they inform her. "Who knew he had a soft spot for puppies?"

"I DONT!" Was the loud reply from downstairs.

"Hmm...yo know, we should name him 'Sit' just for fun."

"No we'd kill Hiei."

"Yeah, you're right."

The Destinies contemplate all the good names for a dog, taking care to make sure it's not too...fluffy. He is, after all, a Makai dog. Finally to Nissi it comes. She tells her friends who are equally pleased with the result of her thinking (**a/n: Me again. Her way of thinking this up was to walk in furious circles around me and the others. No joke.**) They rush down to pry him away from Yusuke.

"You're name," the Destinies declare, "is Dawe."

"Nice," Kurama comments as he hands round the cake.

"He won't listen to me!" Yusuke proclaims in frustration, accompanied by a nodding Kuwabara. "We can't make him do anything!"

"Really?" Malia says. "Sit."

And at the exact same time in which Hiei goes slamming into the ground, Dawe plops himself down. The Destinies apologize to Hiei in between their praises to their new puppy. Dawe barks happily at them, rolling around at their feet as they eat their cake.

"Mm..."

"When your birthday rolls around, we'll make you cake, Kura-chan!"

_Kura-chan? _Hiei thinks to Kurama.

_I am going to assume theyare drunk off the dog._

_Hn. Whatever._

_It really was a wonderful idea. Not only does Olivia love it, Dawe will keep them safe when we are in Makai for missions_

_Yes, the break is about to end and missions will start to pile up._

_If it will keep these baka onnas preoccupied, keep them coming._

"I HEARD THAT!" Olivia and Malia exclaim, pointing accusing fingers at Hiei.

"Well it's true..." Hiei drawls.

"Sit!" Crash!

"Onnas!"

**Later**

The television screen glows, images flashing across it. Extreme blood and gore as Prince Paris of Troy gets his knee sliced open. Shiver, shiver. Hiei trembles at the sight of freshly spilled blood, causing Dawe to shift in his lap. Funny thing, Dawe hasn't left Hiei's side since earlier in the afternoon. Everyone has drifted off to sleep save Hiei and the puppy. But...it is their tenth movie.

The Destinies demanded to watch all of their favorite Miyazaki films: Howl's Moving Castle, Spirited Away, Castle In The Sky, Kiki's Delivery Service, The Cats Return, and My Neighbor Totoro. And after nine movies in which the girls all screamed at the sight of the soot balls, the boys were in need of some serious blood. So that is what they all demanded, save for Kurama who wanted romance. Thus, Troy.

Sighing Hiei turns off the television and resumes his spot on the floor after moving Dawe next to Vanessa. Dawe moves right back to him. After repeating this process several times Hiei give it up and lets the dog stay next to him. He closes his eyes and the darkness of the night consumes him.

**

* * *

Hah! I finished it, finally! Now I shall post it and the last chapter and be DONE WITH THIS STORY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ... Sorry. It's just I always get all pyscho upon the end of a story. I already have story four typed out, I'm just making revisions and making it longer. GO ME! Wheee! Thanks for reading, review please! Props shall go at the end of the story.**


	15. It's The End! New Years!

**Hello. I love this song. -- Okay, nevermind. Well, here is the next chapter, just like I promised! Would I ever lie to you guys/beams/ It's...forty minutes until lights out, so I have to type quickly. Here's your chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Sugar.../twitch/ It burns us! It burns us! ...I don't own. **

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

What do you think of when you hear the words: New Years? Some people think nice, fancy cups overfilled with sparkling cider. Some think fireworks and the night air. The Destinies think full blown party from eight to midnight.

"Come on, Yusuke!" Meagan pulls him forward. "We've got four hours to party and I don't want to miss any of it!"

"Don't worry, Meg--they can't start the party without us..."

"Oh yes they can."

Meagan rounds the corner and enters the very spacious living room. The furniture has been pushed all the way back into the corners and against the walls of the room, and a mountain of board games sit in the middle of the cold wooden floor. Situated around them are the others, pondering which game they should play first. It seems to be a tie between Twister and Monopoly. On one hand, Twister is kind of a hard game for those non-flexible people, but the game of Monopoly can drag on forever when people become stubborn and don't relinquish their property. In the end the game chosen is Twister, so the gang takes off their socks and prepares to stretch.

"Bring it on!" Kuwabara challenges. "I'm the Twister champion!"

"Hn. Baka--you say that for everything," Hiei sneers.

"Oh yeah? Well good luck to _you _shorty. You think you can even reach half of the places that will be called out?"

Hiei shoots Kuwabara an icy glare that sends chills down the others' spines. "I may be short but I am one of the most feared demons in all Makai. And you...you're three times my height and everyone considers you a walking joke. You can't do any mission without getting yourself in danger or putting one of us in danger so, thank you, I think I'll be okay."

Everyone sits in stunned silence for a moment after Hiei's speech, taking in the truth of his words until he yells at them to get the game going before he snaps and kills them all. Olivia offers to be the spinner as Twister is not really her game and is instantly taken up on her offer. Nissi shoves the spinning board into her hand while Vanessa and Meagan lay out the game mat. Everyone takes a spot along the edge of the mat. Meagan is first. Olivia flicks the spinner, watching it go round and round and round until it stops.

"Um...left foot green."

Plop. Meagan shrugs, hating the game in its early stages because of its simplicity. Olivia spins again: Hiei's turn.

"Right hand red."

The game continues on until everyone has gone at least three times. Right foot red, left hand blue, yellow, blue, green, red, red, red, red, green---until they are bent over double trying to reach their places. Olivia can see some of their legs quivering with the effort of trying to not drop and hit the ground. She takes her time spinning the next move for Kurama--he doesn't seem to be suffering too much. She'll have to change that little detail...

"Okay, Kurama--left hand red."

Kurama frowns a bit. From his position on the mat, the red dots are farthest away from his left hand which is currently located on a yellow one. Thinking swiftly, he turns his body so that he is back-to-back with Yusuke and places his hand on the red dot, panting with the pain of having to arch his back. Yusuke quivers, and his knees buckle. The mat crinkles as he connects with it, furious with himself. _Dang, I lost..._

Olivia gets up and pats his back sympathetically, spinning the spinner as she does so. "Nissi--left foot yellow. Yusuke, would you mind getting the drinks ready?"

"No..."

He gets up and, sighing in defeat, heads off into the kitchen. Kuwabara's obnoxious laugh echoes in his ears. _I'm going to have some fun of my own..._ The punch bowl is sitting on the counter, and the punch is in the fridge cooling. He removes it and pours it slowly into the bowl, for fear of sploshing any and getting yelled at. Vanessa spent a lot of time cleaning the floors this morning... From his pocket he pulls a medium sized container full of crystal clear contents. Uncorking it, he mixes it in with the red punch, only making it a bit lighter in hue. But no one will notice. Then, from his secret cooler hidden in his secret place in the kitchen, he pulls out several Budweiser beers and sticks them under his arms while picking up the punch bowl and carrying it out.

As he places it on the table near the door, already equipped with bowls and a laddle for the juice--which he promptly sticks inside the bowl--he sees that the Twister contest has come down to just Kurama and Hiei. Both are unwilling to lose. Olivia flicks the spinner for Kurama--"Left foot red"--and as he tries to execute his move he stumbles over Hiei's wrist and ends up falling on top of the poor little demon. Kurama grins sheepishly as he rolls away from his friend.

"It seems we have a tie!" Olivia declares. "Kurama and Hiei are the winners!"

The others whistle and clap, much to the two demon's embarrasments. They prepare for another game, in which Olivia must participate, but pause when they hear Yusuke pop open a beer bottle and begin chugging it down. Vanessa's eyes go wide as she realizes that she wants some of this liqour that is beer. She rushes forward and grabs a bottle, popping it open and chugging it down with a ferocity to match Yusuke's. Her friends stare in horror.

"Vanessa?"

"Yeah?" Vanessa regards them with bouncy eyes. She is high. "Ooh, I love these things. My mom never let me have any of these things...wow, it's hot in here? Anyone else feel a bit hot?"

The others shake their heads no. She sticks her tongue out at them, taking off her light jacket. "Ah, much better. Hey, let's turn up the music!"

Her friends watch her curiously as the boys help themselves to some of the punch. Hiei and Kurama instantly taste the alcohol after the first sip and move to question Yusuke about it, but don't bother and just continue drinking. After all, what could a little alcohol do to the girls? Answer: a lot. The moment Meagan sips that stuff, she turns just like Vanessa. Kuwabara, too. Yusuke chugs down another beer, becoming more and more tipsy. Nissi grimaces as the strong flavor hits her tongue but doesn't know any better--or care much at the moment--so continues drinking until she herself is a little tipsy. And her stomach doesn't feel too good either...

Olivia, on the other hand, cannot even stomach the vile taste. On first taste she immediately rushes to the bathroom to puke it back up. Kurama moves to help her, handing her a towel and a large cup of water to wipe her mouth out. (**a/n: I'm the type of person that can't hold liquor. It just...revolts me.**) She gives him a weak smile then commands that he go back and watch everyone else.

"I'll be out in a minute..."

'If you are sure."

Kurama turns and exits the bathroom the moment Olivia resumes her puking. The others are now sitting in a circle on the floor: truth or dare. The girls are laughing maniacally, and get up, obviously forgetting the fact that they were about to begin a game. Not like anyone really notices. Or cares, for that matter. They all slip off into their own little worlds until...

"Kuwabara..." Vanessa's voice is slurred from the beer.

"Yes (hic) my sweet?"

"I love you."

o.0 Even those still stuck in their drunken stupor pull themselves out of it for just one moment as Vanessa utters those words. She looks at them defiantly, wobbly from so much drink. The others can only stare, dumbfounded--but not as much as Kuwabara. His mouth is hanging open slightly and he looks as if he wants to confess something to all those present but can't form the words. Vanessa drops her empty beer bottle and raises her arms above her head, eyes shining.

"Yes, I admit it! I LOVE YOU KUWABARA! I LOVE YOU AND WOULD MARRY YOU IF I WAS OLD ENOUGH!"

(**a/n: I'm going to die. Die, I tell you! Vanessa--be lenient, I beg of you!**) Nissi glances at Kurama with unfocused eyes, wondering if it was just the beer speaking or if Vanessa really did have some undying devotion to Kuwabara and just didn't want to say it when actually sober. If that is the case, the beer is a great cover-up... Hiei, the most sober of them all, wonders if Vanessa will remember this tomorrow when she wakes up with a huge hangover. Possibly not.

"Hiei?" Olivia slides over to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't ever want to see another bottle of beer or any type of alcohol ever again, okay?"

"Sure," Hiei wraps his arms around her. "If that's what you want."

"That's what I want."

The two duck as Kuwabara and Vanessa fly by, locked in a passionate embrase. (**a/n: If I have to die, I'm going to have fun before I do. Hehe!**) That is now two occupied closets at the moment, if Yusuke and Meagan haven't finished with their...game. But no, it looks like they have finished as they are coming down the stairs. And as they reach the bottom they stare at Vanessa and Kuwabara weirdly, as if they are dreaming and it has somehow turned into a nightmare. They shake their heads and as they do so, Vanessa and Kuwabara slide up the stairs, kissing passionately. When Meagan and Yusuke open their eyes and find that they are no longer there, they smile. Things are going to be interesting tomorrow.

Hiei lets go of Olivia--who immediately moves to the couch to talk with Nissi--and moves off towards Kurama. Kurama, not having more than three drinks and playing all of the games with a clear head, raises his eyebrows in amusement as Meagan and Yusuke attempt to dance to the song "Beautiful" by Christina Aguilera. _It's not really a dancing song..._ They stumble, trip, and end up on the floor laughing their heads off. Hiei taps Kurama lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes, Hiei?"

"Never again."

"I know Hiei...they are just not responsible enough at the moment. And we're going to have to repaint the living room tomorrow."

"Hn."

Sarah McLachlan's "Angel" comes on, lulling everyone into a nice peaceful doze until Vanessa and Kuwabara come back downstairs trying to sing it. That gets everyone riled up for a while and they _all _try to sing, minus Hiei and Kurama, until they realize that they're too drunk to do a good job, at which time they all content themselves with mumbling it softly under their breath as they curl up into comfortable positions. Kurama and Hiei go to Nissi and Olivia, pulling the girls onto their laps.

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you feel..._

One by one, the Destinies and the boys drift off into quiet sleep, but not before the clock chimes midnight and they all cry out, in slurred voices, "HAPPY NEW YEARS!" That said, they all drop their beer and soda bottles onto the ground, not caring that it is staining the carpet and drift once more off into that peaceful sleep. A great start for the new year.

**

* * *

Aaah, how sweet. I love that song. Um...hahaha--we're going to wake up the next day with big hangover. Kyu... Next story to be up soon. Heck it's already written out so...**


End file.
